


Forever Mine

by Murosaki_Iro



Series: If Only [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sex-Favorable Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murosaki_Iro/pseuds/Murosaki_Iro
Summary: Alastor and Angel are learning what it means to be parents while taking care of their twins, Esme and Amara. Despite all the care they put into them, Amara's health keeps failing and Alastor refuses to loose another one of his fawns. However, performing his father's ritual has changed Alastor, and that secret is the key to saving his own son's life.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, OC/OC, Rosie/Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: If Only [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927963
Comments: 43
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

“Elias, please!” Alastor flinched as he hid under the bed, his tiny hands pressed against the wood as he heard the “ _slap!_ ”. His mother had told him to hide, and he did so obediently, sliding under his parent’s bed just as his father stomped into the room.

“ _WHERE?!_ ” The man screamed, and Alastor had to cover his mouth to keep the sound from coming out. He watched as his mother fell in front of the bed as his father pushed her down and he could see the man’s feet from where he stood over her. “ _WHERE IS IT?!_ ”

“It’s not here!” Nadine insisted, and Alastor flinched as he heard his father slap her again. “Please, Elias calm down.”

“ _NO, I want it back!_ ” Elias yelled, and the young boy couldn’t help the tears that started to run down his face. Lately his father screamed more and more about ‘wanting it back’ but the young boy didn’t understand what Elias meant. “ _Where?!_ ”

“ _Not here._ ” Nadine seethed, forcing herself to stand as she stood down Elias. “ _What you want isn’t here anymore._ ”

“ _Give it back._ ” Alastor covered his ears as Elias’ voice changed, doing his best to block out the sound. _If Papa ever sounds different, cover your ears Alastor._ Mama always warned him not to listen and the young boy shuffled further under the bed as he heard the muffled sounds of his parents talking. He watched until he saw his father’s shoes walk away and the door slammed decidedly before uncovering his ears.

“Ma…ma?” He asked quietly and was relieved when he saw Nadine tap her shoe twice. He shuffled his way from under the bed quickly and threw his arms around her waist. Nadine accepted the gesture, sitting down on the bed as Alastor hugged her. “Mama!”

“Shhh, it’s alright Alastor. Papa is calm now.” Nadine cooed and Alastor looked up to his mother’s face. She had a new mark from where Elias had slapped her and the young boy frowned as he touched it. Nadine gently pressed his hand into her face, smiling down at the boy. “I’m fine.”

“Why is Papa so mean?” Alastor asked, unable to help his tears. He was _certain_ his father hadn’t always been this way: he could vaguely remember when his father would smile at him, not frown and growl every time he was forced to look at the boy. “What does Papa want?”

“Something that is no longer here, Alastor. Don’t worry about it.” Nadine smiled, gently patting the boy’s hair as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Alastor could feel a desire to hurt his father rising in him, but it was quickly squashed as his mother began to hum into his hair. “ _Oh, promise me that someday you and I, Will take our love together to some sky.”_

 _“Where we can be alone and faith renew, and find the hollows where those flowers grew.”_ Alastor joined his mother as she sang, closing his eyes as she rocked him. Nadine softly pushed Alastor up from her, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“ Your father and I love you, Alastor, you must believe that. One day, you’ll understand what it means to love someone.” Nadine continued humming the song as she smiled at her son, forcing Alastor to smile back. “You’ll have a song, one that makes them think of you, and one that reminds you of them.”

“And then we’ll have our song, right Mama?” Alastor interrupted, and Nadine laughed as she stood, taking Alastor’s hand in hers. “Like you and Papa?”

“Yes, like me and Papa.” Nadine promised, opening the door as she led Alastor out of the room. The young boy could hear his father grumbling in his study, but Nadine walked by confidently, pulling Alastor beside her as they walked to the kitchen. “Now, how would you like to help me cook dinner?”

“Yes, Mama!”

_Mama…_

_Ma…_

_Pa…_

_Pa…Pa.._

_Papa…_


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Papa…_ ” Alastor opened his eyes as he heard Amara calling for him and the radio demon touched his face, unsurprised by the tears the dream had brought. Another memory, another forgotten moment from his childhood, and Alastor sighed as he forced himself to stand. Angel moved on the bed next to him as the radio demon fixed his hair and made his way over to the twins. Their beds were side by side and Alastor peered in to look at his sleeping fawns, wincing from the slight pain in his midsection. Amara was tossing again, and Alastor smelled the boy’s pain as he lifted his son from the tangled sheets. Esme was sleeping soundly, clinging to the snake toy Niffty had bought for her. “ _Papa…_ ”

“Shhh, Amara, I’m here.” Alastor soothed, holding the boy close to him as he shared more of his magic with his son. He stopped once he smelled the pain fade and he adjusted his arms around the boy as he glanced toward Esme again. Her breathing seemed to be fine for the moment, and Alastor dulled his own pain as he sighed deeply. The Overlord turned to the bedroom door, walking as quietly as he could as he made his way to leave.

“Al?” Alastor turned as he heard Angel’s voice, the spider sitting up slightly as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. Angel’s long hair pooled on the bed next to him and Alastor smiled softly at his lover. The spider had decided to grow out his hair as well, a change Alastor approved of, and the curly locks bounced as Angel sat up more. “Is it Amara again?”

“Yes, I was heading downstairs to mix his medicine.”

“Alright, I’ll prep food for them then. Do you want me to feed Esme up here?”

“That would be best, yes. Amara is too tempted to eat hers.”

“Alright, we’ll be down soon.” Angel yawned and Alastor nodded as he exited the room, quietly closing the door behind him. The quiet that filled the Hotel told of the early hour and the radio demon sighed as he made his way down to the bar. Alastor paused as he heard voices down in the lobby and he recognized them as Husk and Niffty.

“I dunno Nif-Al?” Husk paused as he saw the radio demon approaching, Niffty glancing up from where she sat on the bar. Alastor sighed as he adjusted his son in his arms, pausing as he stood in front of the stools. “Amara again?”

“Yes, Husk, if you don’t mind?” Alastor offered, and the cat sighed, turning as he reached into the cabinet, pulling down the medicine that Lois had given them for the twins. It was supposed to help with the aliments that would plague the newly hatched fawns, but it seemed to mostly be medicine for Amara. Esme was adapting fairly well, and she only seemed to have breathing problems every once in a while. Alastor and Angel still gave her the medicine once a day as instructed, but mostly the young girl slept, happily cuddling against whomever held her.

Amara however, was proving much more difficult. The boy was constantly in pain, would stop breathing, and always in need of Alastor’s magic and the medicine to even sleep through the night. When awake and not in pain, he was fine, taking an interest in everything around him and definitely the more curious of the two. Alastor had taken to carrying Amara with him everywhere, even having the boy in his office while he was working. Niffty or Husk usually watched Esme while Angel sat at the front desk, although Charlie would sometimes help watch the young girl.

“Amara~” Niffty cooed, dancing her fingers in front of Amara’s face as Alastor sat, turning the young boy so he could see. Amara watched Niffty’s hand with interest, eventually reaching up to grab her fingers as he tried to put them in his mouth. The cyclops chuckled as she pulled her hand away and Amara frowned at being denied his chew toy. Angel had said the twins were the size of ten month old humans, meaning they should be able to walk on their own soon, as well gaining teeth. Alastor hummed as he accepted the medicine from Husk, who had already dipped the boy’s bottle in water to clean away the taste.

“Maybe you should call Lois back, see if they can tell ya why Amara’s having such a hard time.” Husk offered as Alastor gave the boy the bottle. Amara accepted it eagerly, chewing on the soft end before drinking the medicine, seemingly not bothered by the taste anymore. Alastor sighed as he adjusted the boy in his lap, looking up to meet the cat’s gaze.

“They’re supposed to be coming back soon aand this is nothing we weren’t warned about anyway.” Alastor handwaved, closing his eyes as he tapped the bar with his free hand. He was unsurprised as he felt the glass touch his glove and he lifted the glass of whiskey, nodding to Husk as thanks. “It’s merely a chore.”

“Telling me. Barely can tell I even have Esme with how much she sleeps, but Amara can’t be away from you for more than a few minutes before we have to call ya to take him.” Husk huffed, crossing his arms as Alastor took another sip. “Just don’t like it.”

“Neither do we, but Lois did say children weren’t meant for down here, and it would take effort for them to survive.” Alastor repeated, looking down as he felt a tug on his shirt. Little Amara was eyeing Alastor’s glass and the radio demon chuckled as he swirled the alcohol. “No no, Amara. You may not.”

“Papa.” The young boy pouted and Alastor laughed more as he smelled the boy’s annoyance at his father’s refusal. The radio demon took another sip, making it a point to meet his son’s red gaze as he drank his alcohol. “Papa.”

“Speak as insistently as you like, the answer is still no.” Alastor smiled down at his son, the boy pouting back with equal fervor. The pair only looked away from each other as they heard Niffty laugh, the cyclops closing her eye with her giggles.

“He really is the most like you, Al.” The cyclops giggled, holding her hand in front of Amara again as he grabbed it. “It’s kinda cute.”

“I hope you don’t mean to say _I’m_ cute.” Alastor huffed, watching as Amara began to rub his gums against Niffty’s skin and the cyclops giggled with the sensation. Alastor looked up as he heard Husk chuckle, the cat fluffing his wings as he looked toward the far wall. “I am _not_ cute.”

“Didn’t say ya were, but the kid is.” Husk shrugged, looking back down as Amara pulled Niffty’s hand out of his mouth, his eyes wide as he looked at Husk’s wings. He reached for the cat and Alastor handed him over as Husk held the young boy, adjusting his arms as Amara reached for his wings. Alastor leaned forward on the bar as he finished his whiskey, watching as the young boy pulled on Husk’s feathers, causing the cat to wince slightly in pain. “Does that every fuckin’ time.”

“Having fun without us?” Alastor turned as he saw Angel with Esme in his arms, the young girl’s eyes open for once. The spider was still wearing his nightgown, the material hugging his body nicely as he walked up to the bar. Esme was watching Amara as Angel sat down beside Alastor, although her attention quickly shifted to Alastor as he accepted her from the spider. The young fawn immediately grabbed Alastor’s hair, and the radio demon groaned as she began to pull on the hair hanging next to his face. Alastor glared slightly as Angel laughed, placing the bowl with Amara’s food on the counter. “Don’t know why she does that to you, she never grabs anyone else’s hair.”

“Perhaps because it bothers him?” Husk offered, picking up the bowl as he adjusted Amara, offering the food to the boy. Amara sniffed the bowl before reaching in, pulling out the red substance before shoving it in his mouth. Esme pulled harder on Alastor's hair until he lightly tapped each of her four hands, forcing her to release him. The young girl began to whine sightly at being denied her toys, but a harsh glance from Alastor made her stop.

“Regardless, it is starting to become annoying.” Alastor affirmed, releasing his hair from the ponytail as he quickly pulled it all back and away from Esme’s hands. The girl seemed to accept her defeat and turned to face the counter, tapping the surface as she watched Amara eat. The boy was almost done with the red goop, the food now all over his four hands, face and Husk’s fur and Alastor couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. “Although I must say, Esme is much cleaner than her brother.”

“She doesn’t like to be dirty, unlike two men I know.” Angel laughed, watching as Niffty zipped under the bar to catch the bowl as Husk dropped it and, in a blur, both Husk and Amara looked pristine. Amara giggled as Niffty cleaned him, and Alastor couldn’t help his smile and emotion as he heard his son’s laugh. Esme turned to look up at him before laughing as well, and Alastor chuckled as he gently patted her head.

“Well, she does take after her mother.” Alastor hummed, looking up to see Angel watching him, a smile on his face. The spider was smiling softly at the radio demon, seemingly taking in the sight as he sighed. Alastor cleared his throat as Angel’s eyes jumped up to his, and the radio demon smiled mischievously. “Shall we leave the twins here for a moment? You seem to want to say something.”

“Huh? No I-”

“Perfect.” Alastor smiled, quickly setting Esme on the bar as Niffty rushed back to the counter, sitting beside the young girl as Esme laughed again, reaching out to Husk. Alastor quickly grabbed Angel’s hand, pulling the spider away from the bar. “We’ll be in my office.”

“Wait, don’t dump your brats on me just so-” But the cat was cut off as Alastor slammed the door to his office, swinging the spider inside as he laughed. Angel seemed confused as Alastor locked the door, smirking at his lover. Angel backed away slightly as Alastor stalked toward him, grabbing Angel’s lower hands as he pulled the spider against him.

“Al, what are you-”

“Taking advantage.” Alastor growled, lifting Angel as the spider wrapped his legs around him and the radio demon set his lover down on the desk. He wasted no time sliding his hand under Angel's gown, breathing in the spider’s growing arousal. “Amara is fine for now, let Husker watch him for a moment.”

“But Al, you-”

“Yes, Angel?” Alastor growled, even as he tore away the spider’s panties, firmly gripping the spider’s erection. The radio demon chuckled as he danced his fingers along the spider’s length, Angel moaning quietly against him. “Your body is a lot more honest.”

“Don’t blame me, it’s been a while.” The spider moaned, gripping Alastor tightly as the radio demon leaned into him more. Alastor chuckled as he pressed his face into Angel’s chest, the thin material barely keeping him from the spider’s soft fur. He continued stroking the spider’s member, feeling as his own body grew aroused from Angel’s soft moans and gasps. “ _Cazzo~_ Amara, he needs you so much, and you, _ah_ …never have time.”

“ _Well I need **you** , mon meuf and I have time now._” Alastor growled into the spider’s chest, finally reaching down to free his own member before releasing the spider. The Overlord watched as Angel laid down on the desk, his curls spreading out on the wooden surface as Angel ran his hands over his body. Alastor hummed as he settled himself between the spider’s legs, sliding his hands along Angel’s fur as he pushed the nightgown higher.

“Well, here I am.” The spider chuckled and Alastor beamed down at his spider, gripping their throbbing erections as he began to stroke them both. Alastor moaned as he leaned over Angel, the spider wrapping his legs tightly around the radio demon again. “ _Fuck, Alastor…_ ”

“ _Yes, serenade me, mon cœur._ ” Alastor moaned, looking up as his radio came to life in the corner. His mother’s words came to him as the radio began to play soft jazz, static interrupting the music as the radio tried to decide on a song. He had never given much thought to those words before, although he never forgot the song his parents would sing when Elias wasn’t mad. The song that portrayed their love to the world. “ _Our song…_ ”

“ _Alastor…_ ” The radio demon’s attention was swiftly brought back to present as he heard Angel moan his name and he looked down into those half-closed pink eyes. Angel’s face betrayed his pleasure and desire and Alastor couldn’t help himself as he leaned over the spider, dragging a kiss from those lips. He gripped their erections tighter, unable to help his hand as he explored Angel’s mouth, his body filled with his desire to bring the spider closer to sweet release.

“ _Al, fuck, I’m!_ ” Alastor’s heart pounded in his chest as Angel gripped the desk tighter and he could feel his own orgasm approaching. He growled as he leaned over Angel more, the device finally settling on a song as he stroked them closer to release.

“ _I wanna be loved by you, just you, and nobody else but you~_ ” The radio demon moaned loudly as he came with Angel, covering the spider in both of their fluids as the radio began to play. Alastor breathed heavily as he slowly released them, still leaning over the spider as Angel panted on the desk beneath him. The radio demon closed his eyes as he focused on catching his breath, pushing himself up as he hummed.

“Loved by you, huh?” Alastor opened his eyes as he heard Angel speak, looking back down as the spider glanced over to the radio. The song continued to play as the spider smiled softly, looking to the gift he had gotten the Overlord for Christmas. “Haven’t heard that one in years.”

“Hmm, I believe this is my first time.” Alastor hummed, earning himself a strange look from Angel.

“I thought it only played songs you knew?”

“No, sometimes it plays songs I’ve never heard.” Alastor shook his head, smiling as he helped the spider to sit up. “That is how I heard my current favorite.”

“I guess we were both dead by time that song came out huh.” Angel agreed, looking down at his gown as Alastor cleaned him, replacing the spider’s underwear as the spider sighed. Alastor was slightly surprised when he felt Angel hug him tightly, burying his face into the radio demon’s neck. The Overlord gently wrapped his arms around the spider as he felt Angel move the ponytail, gently kissing his neck. “I love ya, Smiles.”

“I know, Angel.” Alastor hummed, returning the gesture as he closed his eyes, loving the feel of the spider in his arms as the music filled the office around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Alastor hummed with his radio as he played with Amara on his desk, the young boy enjoying as the radio demon danced his fingers in front of his son. The “work” Charlie had given him still sat untouched on his desk as Amara attempted to catch his father’s hand, and Alastor smiled more as he watched those eyes follow every movement of his gloves.

“C’mon, Amara, find the right moment.” Alastor cooed, pushing his hand slightly closer as Amara paused, looking to his father with confusion. The radio demon chuckled, meeting his son’s gaze evenly. “You’ll never catch your prey if you grasp wildly. Focus, and wait.”

The boy looked at Alastor a moment longer before looking back to the dancing fingers in front of him. He sat still for a moment, all of his hands in his lap as he watched Alastor’s fingers, his four eyes following their movement. Alastor watched just as intently as he heard his son’s tail hit the desk, betraying the child’s impatience but the radio demon was soon distracted as he heard the door to his office open.

“Hey Alastor, I-”

“ _Merde!”_ Alastor laughed loudly as Amara took advantage of his distraction to lunge at his parent’s hand, grabbing onto Alastor’s arm and biting down on the Overlord’s hand. The fawn still had no teeth, but his gums were hard enough to cause slight pain, and Alastor was more surprised than anything. Vaggie looked away as she tried to cover her laugh and Alastor smiled brightly at his son as Amara released his fingers, grinning at his father. “Good job Amara.”

“Only _you_ would congratulate a kid on biting you.” Vaggie huffed, setting more papers down on the radio demon’s desk. Alastor shrugged as he moved Amara to his lap, giving the young boy one of his chew toys as he glanced over the new additions to his desk. “Anyway, Charlie wanted me to pass these along.”

“More nonsense I’m sure.” Alastor sighed, his smile twitching as he heard Vagatha’s growl. “Is the princess watching Esme today?”

“Yea, Charlie has her in the lounge and Angel just gave her the medicine.” The moth shrugged, and Alastor nodded, motioning her to leave. As Vaggie reached the door, she glanced back to the young fawn in Alastor’s lap, giving the radio demon a snarky look. “Although I’d watch out Alastor. _I didn’t touch your door._ ”

Alastor’s eyes widened and he looked up sharply as Vaggie laughed, closing the door as she stepped out. Alastor turned his surprised look back down to Amara, who was playing quietly in the radio demon’s lap. The Overlord’s eyes narrowed as he moved his hand, locking his door from the desk, his eyes locked on his son. He watched as Amara’s ears flicked, and Alastor heard as the door _unlocked_ again. Alastor couldn’t help his laugh as he locked the door again, watching as Amara looked up and the door unlocked.

“I would prefer if it stayed locked, Amara.” Alastor finally spoke, earning his son’s attention as the young boy looked up to his father. Amara laughed slightly as the toy fell out of his mouth, and this time Alastor laughed with his son as he heard the office door lock. “Thank you Amara.”

“Papa~” The boy cooed, retrieving his toy from his lap as he stuck it back in his mouth, and Alastor returned his attention to the papers in front of him. They were more ideas for an ad Charlie wanted to run, highlighting their stars progress toward redemption. Alastor had to admit, he had thought it the most ridiculous choice when Charlie had chosen the _imp_ as her new star, but it seemed the creature was serious about wanting to be redeemed. He took the exercises seriously, and it seemed that his tenacity was starting to draw some of the sinners into the idea.

“Hmmm,” Alastor hummed, lifting the papers as he read over Charlie’s ideas. As usual, they lacked flair of any sort, and read more like an advertisement a child would write than a princess of hell. The radio demon sighed heavily as he set down to mark his corrections, his ears flicking in annoyance as he heard another knock to his door. “Yes?”

“You have a visitor, it’s your mother.” Alastor felt his heart pound as he gripped the pen tighter, and he felt little Amara’s eyes on him as he smelled Alastor’s distress. Nadine had not been by to visit since the twins’ birth, even though Alastor was sure to let her know the twins had been hatched. He felt as Amara pulled on his jacket and Alastor smiled down at his son as he snapped his fingers, pulling his loose hair back into a low bun.

“It’s fine, _petit._ ” Alastor assured his son, although Amara kept watching his father with his red eyes. Alastor knew the boy could smell his worry and fear, but the radio demon did his best to stroke Amara’s back reassuringly as he cleared his throat. “It’s unlocked.”

Alastor watched as Charlie opened the door, Esme asleep in her arms as she allowed Nadine to walk in. The deer demon wore a smile on her face, although Alastor could see the annoyance in her eyes and he knew she was already ready to berate him over having someone other than him or Angel watch the young girl. Charlie shared a glance with the radio demon, and Alastor subtly shook his head, smiling at the princess. Nadine wouldn’t do anything as long as Alastor had Amara, and the radio demon shifted his gaze back to his mother as Charlie closed the door.

“Hello, _manman._ ” Alastor offered coolly, setting his pen down as he gave Amara his other hand, the young boy grabbing the glove eagerly as he played with Alastor’s fingers. Nadine looked at the young boy for a moment before looking back up to Alastor, dropping her smile.

“When are you going to cut your hair?” She seethed and the Overlord shrugged.

“I have grown used to the length, and the children like it.” Alastor hummed, leaning back in his chair as he allowed Amara to keep playing with his fingers. “Likely before my next rut, but I’m in no hurry.”

“Will you be using your spider again?” Alastor growled softly with the venom in his mother’s voice, but he forced himself to maintain his smile. The radio demon’s ear flicked as he heard Angel walking through the lobby, no doubt to retrieve Esme to feed the young girl. Alastor glanced to the clock, noticing it would be time for Amara to receive more medicine soon. “Answer me Alastor.”

“ _Wi, manman._ He is my mate after all, there is no other I would want.”

“So you intend to have more _petit petits_ with him?”

“I didn’t _intend_ to have any with him.” Alastor growled, his hands starting to curl in his anger and annoyance. It wasn’t until he heard Amara’s soft whimper that Alastor relaxed his grip, and he gently laid the boy against his chest as he leaned back into the chair more. He rubbed the boy’s back reassuringly, closing his eyes until he smelled the boy’s fear and worry fade. “No, we do not intend to have any more children. It is a fight to keep the two we have.”

“Then-”

“We are engaged, _manman_ , and once the twins are safe, I will make my joining with Angel official.” Alastor interrupted, opening his glowing eyes to his mother as Nadine glared at him. Her hands were balled into fists, and Alastor could see the green glow to her hands. Alastor’s gaze grew darker as he looked up to meet her dark green eyes, his dark aura enveloping him and his son. He felt as Amara squirmed in his arms, the feel of Alastor’s anger and fear making the young boy uncomfortable. “ _If you hurt my son, Nadine, I will not hesitate to kill you._ ”

“What?” The deer woman sounded genuinely confused, glancing down at her hands as she dismissed her magic. Alastor took a deep breath as he released his own, resuming his comfort of Amara as he continued glaring at Nadine. Her eyes softened as she looked to her grandson in Alastor’s arms, her voice quiet. “I would never hurt your child, Alastor.”

“ _Good._ ” Alastor spat, releasing Amara slightly as the boy pushed against him, and he let the boy settle back into his lap as Amara picked up his chew toy. Amara looked over to Nadine before turning away, leaning against Alastor sideways as he chewed on the soft rubber. Alastor smiled down softly at the fawn before looking back up to the deer demon. “If that was all you came for, you can leave.”

“No, I came because I sensed a change in you.”

“A change?” Alastor queried, eyeing Nadine carefully as she walked closer to Alastor. Her gaze was soft as she leaned across his desk, looking down at Amara in his lap. “When?”

“The night of the princess’ party. I tried to see you then, but she said you were indisposed.” Nadine looked up to meet her son’s eyes, the anger back in her gaze. “What did you do?”

“I used one of Father’s rituals to rid myself of an annoyance.” Alastor admitted, shrugging as Nadine’s gloves dug into this desk. Nadine always hated all of Elias’ spells and rituals and while alive, Alastor had promised not to use them. However, Alastor had made no such promise since falling, and he looked away from his mother’s gaze as the pain in his stomach returned. He quietly cast his spell again, sighing as the pain faded away. “My magic has been strange since, but nothing else has changed.”

“ _Strange how?_ ” Nadine hissed and Alastor began to glare at his mother again. “What ritual did you use?”

“Cleanse and remove.” Alastor whispered, his anger returning as he watched Nadine’s magic flare and she left dark burns on his desk. Not that Alastor cared for the papers Charlie had given him, but she was far too close to Amara for his liking. “Step back Nadine.”

“Don’t speak to me-”

“ _Step. Back. NOW._ ” Alastor commanded, glaring up at his mother as he heard the door to his office opened again, Angel frantic as he carried Esme past the deer demon. The spider seemed not to even notice her presence as he pressed the young girl into Alastor’s arms, the scent of his distress and worry filling the room.

“Al, she’s not-” Alastor began to pour his magic into Esme as soon as Angel pressed the young girl into him, recognizing that she had stopped breathing. It only took a moment before she coughed, taking a shaky breath as she clung to Alastor tightly. Amara turned in Alastor’s lap, grabbing his sister as Alastor set her on his other leg, allowing the twins to hug one another. Esme coughed more as Angel sighed with relief, collapsing to his knees next to Alastor’s chair. “ _Cazzo,_ Al, I’m sorry, I panicked and-”

“It’s fine, Angel. Esme’s fine now.” Alastor smiled down at the spider as Angel shivered on the floor, and the radio demon took a moment to reach down and caress his lover’s face. Angel looked up with the touch, and the radio demon pulled the spider to his feet, looking up to Angel’s pink eyes. “You did well, Angel. There’s not much else you could have done.”

“I wish I had power like you, so I could help.” The spider moaned, his eyes welling with tears and it seemed to Alastor that Nadine hadn’t even registered with Angel. The radio demon chanced a glance at his mother, who was watching the scene with disdain as Alastor turned his eyes back to the spider. “I feel so helpless.”

“You are far from helpless _mon meuf._ ” Alastor smiled, taking one of Angel’s gloves in his. “You know much more about children than I do. We may need my magic to keep them alive, but I would be lost as to how to feed them, how to change them or even how to dress children with so many limbs.”

“It’s not that hard, Al.”

“It is when Esme won’t stay still.” The radio demon retorted, and his heart warmed as Angel giggled softly, looking down to the twins. They seemed to have fallen asleep in the Overlord’s lap and Alastor released Angel as he carefully separated the twins, handing Esme back to Angel. “We both have our roles, Angel and together, we’ll get through this.”

“I know, Smiles.” Angel sighed, settling the girl against his chest as he smiled, his hair cascading over his shoulder as he leaned down for a kiss. Alastor accepted the gesture, almost wishing the spider’s locks didn’t shield his mother from his face. As the spider pulled away, Alastor cleared his throat, looking back to Nadine. Angel followed his gaze and quickly stood up at finally noticing the deer demon, clearing his throat as well. “Sorry for interrupting.”

“Esme’s wellbeing was more important.” Alastor hummed, meeting his mother’s gaze as she glared at him. “Will you be bringing down Amara’s food?”

“Yea, I was making it when Esme started to have issues. I’ll go finish it now.” Angel affirmed, giving Nadine a wide berth as he worked his way back to the door. Even as he avoided her, Alastor could see the dark glare Angel gave Nadine and he couldn’t help his slight chuckle. As it closed behind the spider, Alastor noticed the lost look on Nadine’s face and he watched as she closed her eyes.

“Your twins are lovely, Alastor.” Nadine sighed and Alastor hummed again, adjusting Amara in his lap.

“Thank you, _manman._ ” He met her gaze evenly when she reopened her dark green eyes, some of her anger returning. “ _Now,_ what change did you sense in me?”

“Your magic, you said it was strange.”

“I seem to have more than I can ascertain.” Alastor admitted, watching as Nadine approached him again and when she asked for his hand, he gave it, allowing her to trace his palm. He flinched slightly as she removed her other glove, holding the green material in her mouth as she pierced his skin with her claw. Alastor allowed a few drops of blood to fall before healing himself and he glanced up as Nadine frowned. “Well?”

“You have more magic than you did before, although…” Nadine’s voice trailed off as she frowned and Alastor watched his mother curiously as she pulled away from him, sliding her glove back on. She seemed reluctant to touch him again, her frown deepening as she sighed.

“Yes?”

“I’m not sure to be honest, Alastor.” Nadine breathed, looking back to the sleeping fawn in her son’s lap as Amara started to complain in his sleep and Alastor gently laid a hand on his son’s back. The boy’s breathing was becoming labored and the radio demon hummed as he shared more magic with Amara until his breaths settled. “I would have to look into it.”

“I won’t ask you to, but do what you want _manman_.” Alastor sighed, standing with the fawn as he heard Angel returning downstairs. Nadine watched as Alastor glided past her, opening the door to his office. “But it is time to feed Amara and give him his medicine, so I would ask that you leave.”

“It doesn’t concern you?” Nadine asked warily and the Overlord shrugged.

“Eventually I will adjust to the difference, and it’ll be fine.” Alastor paused as a new thought crossed his mind and he turned back to glare at his mother. “Although as far as I understood, Father’s spells always took, never gave.”

“No, it _did_ take from you Alastor.” Nadine hissed, meeting his glare with her own. “That’s why your perception of your magic is off. You feel like you have less, because you _should._ For some reason, your magic is replenishing from something else, and I don’t know what.”

“Hmm.” Alastor hummed, holding his door opened as his mother glided past him and the radio demon couldn’t help his fear as she pressed something into his jacket. He looked down to see the new charm she had pinned to him, and he looked up at her as she paused in the lobby. “I didn’t-”

“Call it a mother’s prerogative, Alastor. Until I can determine what has happened to you, I would prefer to know what your magic is doing.” Her voice was soft as she spoke and Alastor was surprised as she didn’t turn around to face him. She instead glanced to where Angel stood with Esme, holding the bowl of food for Amara. “Your twins are depending on you, and you need to know what happened as much as I do.

“I’ll be by once I discover something.” Nadine dismissed, turning away as she exited the hotel, leaving her son frozen with surprise behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel watched as Nadine exited the Hotel, Alastor’s eyes locked on his mother’s back as she stepped out. The spider waited until Alastor turned around, giving Angel as surprised look as he adjusted Amara in his arms.

“That…was unexpected.” Alastor conceded, walking over to where the spider stood as Angel sat down at the bar, watching the radio demon sit across from him. Esme was asleep in his upper arms, and the spider used his lower hands to dip the spoon into Amara’s food. Esme and Amara had different baby food thanks to their differences in body and it had taken a couple tries to figure out which to give each twin. Esme could eat both the spider food and the deer food fine, but Amara would get violently sick if he ate the spider food, although it didn’t stop him from trying. Alastor sighed as he gently turned the young boy and Amara rubbed his eyes sleepily, sniffing the air as Angel pressed the spoon near his mouth. Once smelling the food, Amara happily ate, and Angel smiled as he leaned his head against Esme.

“At least she didn’t try to hurt you with Amara.” Angel shrugged, watching as Alastor’s shadow moved behind the bar to mix the medicine. “I suppose she _can_ restrain herself when she wants too.”

“What I want to know is how she sensed the change in the first place.” Alastor sighed, looking to the charm Nadine had placed on his coat. Angel looked at it curiously, almost missing Amara’s mouth as the baby eagerly devoured the red goop. The shape almost reminded Angel on an ankh, but it had more swirls and designed etched into than Angel recognized. He shrugged as he sat back up, feeding more of the baby food to Amara as the boy whined.

“I dunno, maybe she has other wards on you.”

“I would know if she did.” Alastor rebutted and Angel sighed heavily, looking down to his son as the young boy begged for more food.

“I dunno Al, I don’t really understand how this magic stuff works anyway, and even you admit to neva’ having done one of ya pa’s rituals before.” Angel huffed, adjusting Esme to his other shoulder as he continued feeding Amara in Alastor’s lap. The radio demon hummed with annoyance as he tapped the bar, and the spider sighed again. “You admit something’s different, right?”

“Yes but-”

“And Nadine knows more than ya, right?”

“Yes, Angel, but-”

“Then if she wants to _help_ ya and _not_ hurt you, let her.” Angel finished, chuckling softly at Alastor’s annoyance at being interrupted twice. Just because they rarely had time to be intimate didn’t mean Angel didn’t still enjoy making Alastor _wish_ he could punish the spider. He watched as the radio demon’s shadow returned with the bottle, setting it on the counter before sliding behind the spider, gently playing with Angel’s longer hair.

“ _Careful, mon meuf._ ” Alastor warned, his grin growing dark as Amara looked up at him. The boy looked back to Angel as the spider moaned softly, allowing the shadow to tilt his head back as he looked into those icy blue eyes. “ _I’ll make time to punish you if I need to._ ”

“Please do, Daddy~” The spider moaned, his eyes widening as he heard Amara begin to cry and Esme stirred on his shoulder. The young boy was looking between Angel and Alastor with a worried expression, tears streaming down his face as he whimpered. Angel giggled as he watched Alastor look down to Amara with concern and Angel shook his head as he picked up the bottle. “Although I think Amara would prefer if you didn’t.”

“No, Amara, I wouldn’t hurt _manman._ ” Alastor cooed, wiping away the boy’s tears as Angel present the bottle to the spiderling, which Amara took. He was still whimpering slightly as he started to drink, looking to Angel with worried eyes.

“Hush, _bimbo_ , Papa would never hurt me.” Angel smiled, watching as Amara settled against Alastor again with Angel’s soothing words. The spider looked up to meet Alastor’s gaze, smiling wickedly. “At least, not more than I’d enjoy.”

“ _Hmmm, promises promises._ ” Alastor chuckled and Angel laughed as well, shifting Esme from his shoulder to his lower arms as she moved in her sleep. The spider then reached for Alastor’s face, gently stroking the radio demon’s cheek with his ring hand. The pink metal and dark red gem glistened as Angel smiled at Alastor and he loved the soft smile the radio demon gave him in return. “Perhaps we’ll have to find another moment soon.”

“No rush.” Angel breathed, pulling away as he noticed Amara finishing the bottle and he gently took it away from the sleepy twin. Amara yawned as he snuggled into Alastor again, ready to fall back asleep now that his stomach was full. Angel felt his chest swell with love as he looked between the two twins in his and Alastor’s lap. His children: at last Angel could see and love _his_ children, just as Alastor promised. “There’ll be time once the _bambini_ are safe.”

“Yes.” Alastor agreed and Angel hummed as he stood, ready to give Esme back to Charlie. “Leaving so soon?”

“Gotta get back to the desk soon, so Esme has to go back to Charlie.” Angel smiled, adjusting his jacket from where Esme had messed up the collar. It felt strange to be wearing his jacket after going so long without it, but he was happy to have it again. “Besides I also gotta feed Nuggs while I’m on break.”

“You and that pig.” Alastor rolled his eyes, standing as he laid Amara over his shoulder. The boy immediately clung to the radio demon with his six limbs, and Angel couldn’t help his chuckle.

“He is my first and Esme and Amara’s big brother.” Angel insisted, laughing more as Alastor sighed heavily, rolling his eyes with even more vigor. “As long as you understand Smiles.”

“All I understand is you won’t let me cook that pig and be done with it.” Alastor huffed but Angel saw as his smile twitched before the Overlord turned around. While Angel didn’t doubt that Alastor may have tried to cook Fat Nuggets in the past, he knew the radio demon was only bluffing now. The pet meant too much to the spider, and Alastor would never risk making Angel that upset.

“I’ll check on you two later, okay?” Angel called after the Overlord and Alastor merely waved back as he stepped back into his office. Angel sighed as he made his way back upstairs to his room, wanting to feed the demon pig before giving Esme back to the princess in the lounge. As soon as he opened the door he noticed Nugget sleeping on the bed, and Angel couldn’t help his giggle.

“Nuggs, Al is gonna kill you for real if you don’t stay off the bed.” Angel warned, gently picking up the pig as he held Fat Nuggets up in the air. The pig only looked at him blankly, licking Angel’s face as the spider laughed, adjusting Esme in his lower arms again. “This isn’t my room, you can’t do that anymore.”

Angel gently set the pig down as he retrieved his food bowl, moving to the closet to feed the demon pig. Fat nuggets waited patiently as Angel returned with the full dish, and the spider watched with a smile as the pig squealed happily with his lunch. Nuggets had finally come out of hiding on Christmas, much to Angel’s delight and Alastor’s disdain. The spider didn’t doubt that Alastor had hoped Nuggets would never reappear, but Angel was overjoyed to see his son after so long without him. It seemed that Nuggets had missed the spider as well, as the pig snuggled right into Angel lap after confirming that his parent was no longer under the moth’s spell.

“Hmm.” Angel hummed as he turned to leave the room, his thoughts turning to Valentino. He hadn’t had any more nightmares since killing the moth while he was under Alastor’s spell, but he didn’t doubt the moth’s promises. It was highly likely that Valentino was scheming of a way to escape his current imprisonment and take his revenge on the pair. Angel’s only relief was that it would be difficult for Val to escape Lucifer, especially since the King seemed to have his own interest in punishing the moth. As long as Lucifer wanted to keep Valentino, the moth would stay where he was, regardless of his desire to leave.

“Going back to the desk?” Angel was pulled from his thoughts as Charlie stood in front of him, and the spider smiled down at the princess as he passed the sleeping Esme to her.

“Yea. She’s fed and asleep again, no surprise.” The spider chuckled, watching as Charlie looked to the twin with wonder in her eyes. Charlie was truly fascinated by the twins, taking every chance she could to be the one who watched Esme or Amara. Vaggie had agreed to take care of all redemption activities for the day, allowing Charlie to work on paperwork while watching the sleeping Esme. “I’ll be back as soon as I’m done for the day.”

“Mhmm.” Charlie dismissed, waving Angel off as she walked back into the library, placing the child in her mobile bed. Alastor had designed it so that it would automatically drain his magic if Esme needed him while in it, allowing for the girl to be watched by others without constantly having to bring her to him. Since Esme barely needed him anyway, it also allowed Alastor to focus all his attention on Amara, and Angel frowned as he slid into his seat at the front desk.

“Mara…” He sighed, looking back to the drawing he had started earlier in his boredom. He had been drawing his dream wedding dress, glancing back to the ring Alastor had given him. The radio demon had promised once the twins reach their safe mark, they could start planning for such an event, and to say the spider was excited was an understatement. Angel had never dreamed he’d get married, alive or dead, and despite the pointlessness of the gesture, he was happy that Alastor was willing to go through the motions with him.

But Amara…despite all the care they were giving him, his condition never seemed to improve, and Angel was anxious for Lois to visit again. Alastor’s magic was enough to keep him going for now, but if Amara got worse, would Alastor have enough magic to sustain both twins? And with the weird change, where Alastor couldn’t tell when his magic was exhausted, what if he accidently exhausted himself and didn’t know it? Angel’s heart pounded as he gripped his pencil tightly, trying to shake the thoughts from his head.

“Lois will be back soon and it’ll be okay. Amara just needs more medicine.” Angel told himself, looking back at his sketch of his wedding dress. There were some details he wanted to change and so the spider allowed himself to get lost in the drawing, forcing his worries to the background as he drew.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel squirmed as he sat beside Alastor, unable to help his nervousness as he watched Lois' tap the twins with their tentacles. Amara seemed fascinated as he tried to grab the dark appendages and Esme merely stared at Lois' gem, seemingly mesmerized by the colors. The spider felt as Alastor grabbed one of his hands and Angel squeezed it tightly.

“Hmm.” Lois hummed, focusing his attention away from Amara to Esme and the young boy seemed disappointed to lose potential toys. Angel could see the tears welling in his eyes before Alastor’s Shadow rose from the floor, hovering in front of the spiderling. Amara began to giggle as the creature tickled him and Angel couldn’t help his smile as Alastor hummed next to him. Esme whimpered as the doctor stood, adjusting their glasses on their face as they turned away from the pair and Angel felt his heart race again.

“So,” Angel ventured, unable to hold back even as Alastor squeezed his hand, and the spider clasped his upper two together. “How-"

“Amara is not reacting well to the medicine, so we’ll have to give him something different.” Lois interrupted, still facing away from the couple as they muttered, and Angel could only guess they were reaching into their Void dimension again, as Lois still had their tentacles out. “Esme is also having a reaction, but hers is diet related. She needs a more balanced mix of food.”

“Oh.” Angel flinched, feeling his chest sink with the void demon’s words. He was the one who always prepared the food, and he always gave Esme one or the other, never considering the idea of mixing them. Amara got violently sick if he ate anything other than the deer feed and the spider closed his eyes as he fought back tears.

“How should it be prepared then?” Angel reopened his eyes as Alastor spoke, glancing down as the Overlord squeezed his hand again. Alastor was hiding his emotions behind his smile and Angel took a deep breath, attempting to swallow the lump building in his throat.

“I'll be giving you a pre-made mix that should suffice for Esme. Amara should continue his current diet.” Lois spoke, and Angel noticed as they started to gather things in their arms. Lois' echoey voice betrayed their concern and Angel did his best to stay calm. “Esme can continue on the current medicine, one dose a day before eating. I’ll be giving you two for Amara.

“Give him this one before bed, it should help him sleep better through the nights and this one as needed throughout the day.” Angel released Alastor as Lois turned, the Overlord standing from the bed as he accepted the new package from the doctor. “Keep giving him your power Alastor, although I’m worried.”

“Worried?”

“Amara and Esme need power from Angel as well to remain balanced, but from my understanding he has none.” Angel looked away as the pair stared at him, and he couldn’t help but fidget with his curls, pulling some over his shoulder.

“I have power, in a way, but its not like Alastor. I cant really give it away.” Angel admitted, unable to raise his eyes to look at either Overlord. “Its more of an aura. The best I can do is keep them close to me.”

“Then perhaps arrange the room so the beds are closer to Angel, and make sure Esme is closest.” Lois demanded and Angel chanced a look up as Alastor nodded, glancing to where the bassinets currently sat near his armchair. Lois cleared their throat, reopening their pocket dimension as they pulled something out. They made their way to Angel on the bed, kneeling as they pressed the device into the spider’s hand. Angel was surprised as he accepted the small locket, waiting for Lois to explain. “I was hoping we wouldn’t need this, but this locket should be able to store your power. Sleep with it every night, and allow Amara to wear it during the day.”

“Why did you-"

“Because it is inefficient and will affect your health if used for too long.” Alastor interrupted, looking to the charm with disdain. “How do you even have a charm like that?”

“A similar one was used to save Charlie, so my mother had several made. This is merely one of those.” Lois sighed, standing as they kept their rainbow gaze on Angel. “If it starts to be too much, take it off immediately and we’ll have to use another method. Hopefully, a week should be enough to improve Amara's condition.”

“And…Esme?” Angel asked cautiously and Lois finally smiled, although the void demon didn’t reveal their teeth.

“She is actually doing quite well, the best I’ve ever seen a child do. With the change in diet and sleeping next to you, she should pull through just fine.” Lois assured him and Angel felt slight relief as he hugged the charm close to his chest. The spider was distracted as he felt little hands on his legs and both Lois and Angel glanced down to see the twins at his feet. Alastor’s shadow shared the radio demon’s confusion and Angel couldn’t help his smile as he picked up both of the toddlers.

“They’re fast crawlers.” Angel shrugged, quickly giving both of the twins a quick kiss before looking back up to Alastor. The radio demon shook his head as he attempted to hide his surprise and the spider did his best to hide his amusement. Angel’s attention was soon returned to Lois as the void demon sighed, crossing their arms across their chest. “What about Amara?”

“We’ll see. It’s good that he isn’t worse, but it is still troubling that he isn’t doing any better. Time will tell, and we will continue to adjust his treatment as needed.” Lois looked down at the twins as Esme yawned, stretching her eight limbs before settling against Angel, closing her eyes to go back to sleep. Angel smiled as he watched Amara look at his sister with confusion, gently slapping her face to wake her back up. Esme merely moaned, snuggling more into Angel as Amara started to pout at her lack of reaction.

“Thank you Lois.” Angel handed Amara up to the radio demon as Alastor reached for him, and Angel stood with Esme as Lois nodded. The void demon turned to leave, quietly closing the door as they stepped out. As soon as they were alone, Angel was unsurprised by the multitude of Shadows that rose from the floor, working on moving around the furniture. The first time Angel had seen the other Shadows, he had been terrified of them, his fear only increasing as Alastor explained that they were souls who had violated their contracts with him. Now, he merely sat in the armchair with the sleeping girl as the souls worked to move Esme’s bed next to Angel’s side of the bed, settling Amara on Alastor’s.

“We’ll try this, see how it works.” Alastor nodded, setting Amara on their bed as the souls swarmed the twin. Alastor’s main Shadow watched as Amara reached for the dark shapes, ensuring none of the trapped souls would harm the baby. The radio demon walked over to the spider, kneeling next to the armchair as Angel watched his movements. “I know Vagatha is against it, but perhaps we can leave Esme with you during the day as well.”

“Yea, but Vaggie's reasoning is sound. If someone came in to try and hurt me or her, things would happen too fast for anyone else to react.” Angel sighed, rubbing Esme's back as he looked down at his daughter. “Even if I managed to protect her, I’m still not good enough to protect us both. Keeping us separate is the best choice for now.”

“If you insist, _mon meuf._ ” Alastor sighed, looking to his daughter as he gently played with one of her four feet. Angel giggled as the girl exhaled in her sleep, moving her feet away from Alastor’s hand as she adjusted her position against Angel’s chest. Alastor hummed thoughtfully, and Angel closed his eyes as he felt the radio demon’s hand against his leg. “Are you alright? Are you sleeping enough?”

“Yea, I’m good, Smiles.” Angel breathed, keeping his eyes closed as he leaned back into the chair more. The spider couldn’t help his smile as he heard Amara giggle on the bed, and he hummed happily with the warmth in his chest. “Vagatha is surprisingly a good teacher.”

“She is a fighter, those skills translate regardless of weapon.” Alastor agreed, and Angel opened his eyes slightly as the radio demon stood.

“You fight too.”

“I am a _killer,_ Angel. My skills are not the same.” Alastor corrected, and from the glow in his lover’s eye, Angel knew what Alastor intended to do. It was clear that he was more nervous than he was letting on, and there was only one way Alastor relieved his nervousness, and that was _hunting._ “My prey may fight back, but they cannot, and will not win. I cannot teach you the skills you desire. You need to learn to hold your own against someone like me.”

“Right.” Angel breathed, closing his eyes as Esme shifted on his chest again. It was easy for Angel to forget how Alastor could be, but times like this would always remind the spider. Alastor may have softened when it came to interacting with him and their children, but he was still a monster. Just a monster than was determined to protect his family. Angel opened his eyes as he felt Alastor’s cold hand against his face, and he barely had time to react as Alastor kissed him. He leaned up into the kiss, panting as the radio demon pulled away, watching as the Overlord carefully pulled the glove back over his furry claws.

“Perhaps you should go to bed early tonight, _mon meuf._ ” Alastor chuckled, his eyes still glowing as he looked down at the spider hungrily. “I may be waking you in the middle of the night for my own… _training._ ”

“ _Yes, Alastor._ ” Angel breathed as he watched Alastor leave, the Overlord summoning his microphone as he sank into the ground, all of his shadows returning to him. Amara whined slightly at losing his toys, but Angel noticed one of the shadows remained. It had dark red eyes like Alastor, and Amara giggled as the soul circled him, poking the young boy’s cheek. Angel couldn’t help his chuckle as he stood, walking over as he gently laid Esme in her bed. The soul left Amara as it looked on Esme in her bed and Angel watched as the soul gently touched the girl as well. “Wanna watch her while I change Amara?”

The soul looked up to Angel with its dark eyes, closing the red orbs to indicate its agreement and the spider smiled as he turned to face his son. Angel wasn’t sure who this particular soul was, or why Alastor trusted it enough to always leave it behind to watch him and the twins, but it was reassuring to know that some vestige of the Overlord was always with them. Amara had his foot in his mouth, and Angel laughed as he heard the room door continually lock and unlock. Fat Nuggets had also jumped on the bed, and was watching Amara curiously.

“C’mere _bimbo,_ I’mma eat those feet.” Angel teased, climbing on the bed as Amara giggled, releasing his foot as he reached up to his mother. The spider giggled as he pretended to chew on Amara’s onesie, loving the squeal that came from his son. The spider allowed himself to get lost in the laugh of his child, enjoying the evening in the dim light of Alastor’s room.


	6. Chapter 6

Alastor released a heavy breath as he stepped back into the Hotel, his clothing soaked with blood from head to toe. The radio demon panted as he leaned against the door, doing his best to control his rampaging magic. He was unsurprised as Niffty immediately swarmed up to him, her eye horrified with the mess the radio demon was dragging in with him.

“AlastorIjustcleanedthelobby!!!” The cyclops shrieked, doing her best to clean up the blood and viscera as it dripped from the radio demon. Alastor merely growled as he stalked toward the stairs, his eyes locked on the railing. All he wanted to do was lay down with his spider and fawns and forget about the void demon’s visit. Alastor had not expected good news: Amara’s constant need of his magic told of how delicate the boy’s life was but hearing Lois voice the same concerns only furthered Alastor’s fear. He _could not, would not_ lose anymore of his children…

“Fuck Al, did you fuckin’ swim in them while you ate?” Husk scoffed and Alastor hummed angrily, turning to glare at the cat. Husk’s eyes widened slightly before he huffed, fluffing his wings as he pushed himself off the bar. Alastor merely watched as Husk walked over to him, the cat muttering as he approached the Overlord. “Eyes are fucked up Alastor.”

“ ** _I know._** ” Alastor finally growled, closing his eyes as he paused, focusing on containing his magic again. Nadine had yet to return with any news, but Alastor had left out several details when confronted by his mother. Not only did he seem to have more magic than he thought, when he attempted to use more than a small amount, it would grow out of control, seemingly obeying another’s will. It felt like trying to control a wild beast, and Alastor _hated_ the feeling more than anything. Alastor took a deep breath, allowing his signature smile to spread across his face as he suppressed the wild magic. “Stating the obvious is unnecessary, Husker dear.”

“Here’s hoping ya figure it out soon.” Husk complained, climbing up the stairs ahead of the radio demon. “You look weirder and weirder every time ya come back from hunting.”

“Simply a side effect from the ritual.” Alastor assured the cat, gripping his midsection as the pain returned. Husk paused as he heard Alastor’s groan and the radio demon winced as he gripped the railing. He quickly dulled the sensation, returning his smile back to the cat. “I _will_ learn to control it in time.”

“Ya always do.” Husk agreed, continuing up the stairs to his floor as Alastor stepped off onto the fifth floor, working his way down the hall to his door. His ears flicked as he picked up the soft snoring of Angel and the twins, and relief finally began to fill the Overlord. The radio demon opened the portal as quietly as he could, slipping into the dark space.

The radio came to life softly as Alastor walked over to Amara’s bed, gently touching his son. Amara seemed to be sleeping fine for once, and Alastor smiled as he listened for Esme, noticing that she seemed fine as well. At last, Alastor turned his gaze down to the sleeping spider, and despite the darkness, Alastor could see Angel as if the room were lit. The way the spider’s longer hair rippled out from him as he laid on the bed, passing out before he could even get under the sheets. No doubt worn out from his training with the moth, and Alastor chuckled as he took in the sight.

Making good on his promise, Angel had begged and eventually gotten Vagatha to agree to train him, wanting to become a better fighter. Much to Angel’s surprise, the moth also knew how to use a firearm, and was a good teacher and opponent. Alastor hummed as he reached down to touch Angel’s hair, unable to help the desire that was starting to rise in him for his spider.

“ _Anthony~_ ” The Overlord cooed, sliding onto the bed as he touched the spider’s exposed shoulder, sliding his hand down Angel’s side. The spider moaned softly, rolling into the touch as he shifted from his side onto his back. It was obvious that the spider was still asleep and Alastor chuckled as he sat on the bed. “Hmhm~”

Alastor slid his hand over the spider's thigh, releasing a shaky breath as he enjoyed the feel of the spider’s fur. His hand left red streaks from the blood that still covered him but Alastor ignored this as he leaned over the spider more, pushing Angel's gown higher as he began to fondle the spider’s chest. Angel moaned slightly at this and the radio demon pressed his face against the spider’s neck.

“Ya smell awful, Al.” Angel breathed and the Overlord chuckled deep in his throat as he pressed his face more into the spider, rubbing more of the blood into Angel’s fur. “Can’t you go bathe first?”

“ _Why,_ when I’m about to make another mess?” Alastor hummed, casting a quick spell before sinking his teeth into Angel. The spider moaned loudly, arching his chest more into Alastor’s hand as the radio demon fondled him, drinking in the spider’s sweet blood. Alastor hummed more as he smelled Angel’s desire grow and he pulled away, the Overlord releasing his hair from its bonds as he savored the taste in his mouth. Angel was now looking at his with those soft pink eyes, hazed over with desire and lust. There was the slightest glow and Alastor chuckled again as he leaned over Angel’s face. “Seems pointless to me, _mon cœur.”_

“You’re the boss.” Angel breathed, gripping the bed tightly as he fought his desire to wrap his arms around the radio demon. Alastor hummed, tenderly licking the wound he had given the spider as he slid his hand down from Angel's chest to the spider’s throbbing member. “Happy- Ah~ Anniversary, Al~”

“Hmmm?” Alastor queried, nuzzling the spider’s shoulder before biting down again, Angel moaning loudly as his erection throbbed in Alastor’s hand. The radio loved the way Angel’s hands dug into the bed, gathering the sheet into lovely folds of ecstasy.

“ _Today-mmph~ makes a year since the bar._ ” Angel managed between moans and gasps, causing Alastor to pull away from his fresh bite. He had failed to recognize the date, but that also meant he had missed the holiday that Charlie usually put so much emphasis on.

“Yesterday was that stupid love holiday.” Alastor muttered, sitting up slightly as he released the spider. Angel took a moment to sigh, before giving the radio demon a teasing look. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Valentine’s doesn’t mean much to me.” Angel shrugged, rubbing one of his hands along his wounds. “Honestly, I kinda hate it. Reminds me of…”

Alastor hummed with annoyance as the spider’s voice trailed off. It made since, given both the moth’s name and nature that he would take over the Holiday in the circle, and Alastor quickly removed his coat. Angel grunted in surprised as Alastor moved between his legs, smoothly flipping them so that the spider rested on top. The radio demon chuckled with Angel's expression, running his hand along the spider’s gown.

“Well, at least you have today then.” Alastor grinned, wanting to rid the room of the scent of Angel’s pain. He hated that smell and he grinned as he pulled Angel higher in his lap, grinding himself up into the spider. Angel gasped, leaning forward as he placed all of his hands on Alastor’s chest. “How would you like to celebrate, while we have this moment, hmmm~?”

“ _Fuck me, please.”_ The spider begged and Alastor hummed in agreement. He motioned for the spider to turn around and Angel did so obediently, the Overlord taking a moment to appreciate the view. Angel had grown quite plump since his pregnancy, and the radio demon gripped the spider’s ass tightly as he considered how he wanted to take his mate. After a moment, Alastor snapped his fingers, portals opening on the bed as the dark tentacles snaked their way up to the pair.

“ _Hmmm, I intend too, mon petite Ange.”_ Alastor cooed, watching as the dark appendage wrapped Angel’s second set of arms behind the spider’s back and Alastor took a moment to free his own throbbing erection. He pressed himself against the spider, enjoying the frustrated moan from his lover as he teased him, letting Angel feel his dick pressed against him. The Overlord continued to fondle the spider’s ass as he pulled Angel against him, delighting in the moans and gasps flowing from those lips.

Alastor hummed as two of the dark appendages slid down his body, touching the spider’s tender opening as Alastor leaned back, carefully removing his gloves. As much as the radio demon loved prepping the spider himself, he didn’t trust his new claws, and so he watched eagerly as the appendage pushed inside, earning the Overlord a gasp as Angel shook. Every flick of Alastor’s fingers and the tentacles mimicked, teasing and stretching Angel’s ass as Alastor’s member throbbed against them. The view in itself was cathartic and Alastor sighed as he continued playing with the spider.

“ _Al, please. Cazzo~”_ Angel begged and Alastor growled low in his throat, finally lifting the spider’s waist as he allowed more tentacles to grab the spiders upper arms. He watched as the appendages slid out of the spider and he pressed his erection against Angel’s opening, humming again.

“ _Wi, mon kè.”_ Alastor chuckled, thrusting up as he slammed the spider down, burying himself deep inside Angel. Angel shivered as he cried out, pulling against the tentacles that held him in place. A shiver of his own ran through Alastor as he smelled the spider’s pain and arousal and the Overlord motioned for a tentacle to slide around the spider’s waist, wrapping itself around Angel's own ignored dick. “Shall I continue?”

“ _Fuck, ti prego.”_ Angel breathed and Alastor smiled darkly, lifting the spider’s waist as he slammed him back down again, earning himself another cry from the spider. He began to dig his claws into Angel’s hips, loving the wet slap each time he buried himself inside the spider. Soon Angel’s hips picked up the rhythm and Alastor couldn’t help as his own breathing grew ragged.

“ _Angel~”_ Alastor moaned, digging his claws in more until he felt the warm blood flow, running down the spider’s thighs where it began to pool on Alastor’s already blood soaked pants. Angel pulled against his bonds slightly, an action Alastor answered by tightening his hold on the spider, wrapping another appendage around Angel’s neck. Alastor released the spider’s hip as he grabbed onto the long curls that cascaded down his lover’s back, forcing Angel’s head back even more as he bounced on top of the Overlord. “ _Let me hear you~”_

 _“Fuck Al, yes~”_ Angel panted and Alastor growled, wrapping one of his hands in the spider’s hair as he settled the other back on Angel’s waist. He began to thrust up to meet Angel’s bounces and his lover’s pants and moans grew louder. “Fuck yes, Alastor. Claim me~”

“ _I already have.”_ Alastor cooed, pulling Angel’s hair more as he felt his orgasm approach and he dug his claws into the spider until he felt more blood drip onto his pants. “ _You're mine.”_

 _“Fuck Al, si! Sono tuo!”_ Angel cried out and Alastor felt as the spider came, shooting his seed onto Alastor's pants and shoes. The radio demon chuckled as he fucked the spider harder, stroking for his own release as Angel quivered on top of him, still moaning and panting as Alastor's tentacles held him in place. “ _Cazzo, ti prego, papí~”_

 _“_ Yes, _mon amour~?”_ Alastor grunted, releasing Angel's hair as he continued slamming the spider onto him. _He was so close to sweet release, so close to breeding his lovely mate again._ Angel’s moans grew louder as Alastor fucked him more intensely and Alastor delighted in the scents accosting him.

“Mark me~!” Angel begged and Alastor cried out as he came, holding Angel against him tightly as he filled his spider. The tentacles squeezed that lovely body, blood pouring from the wounds Alastor kept inflicting on his mate. The radio demon collapsed down into the bed as he finished, finally releasing his lover. Angel wobbled for a moment before collapsing forward, uncoupling them as he laid on the Overlord's legs. “ _Cazzo…”_

 _“_ I believe I just did. “ Alastor breathed, delighting in the mirth and laughter that came from the spider on top of him.

“Fuck yes you did.” Angel sighed, turning his head toward Esme's bassinet. “Do we have time for a bath or are we using magic?”

Alastor sighed as he released his spell, listening for the fawns, his ears twitching as he closed his eyes. Both twins were still sleeping soundly, and the Overlord whispered a quiet thanks to the void demon.

“It seems for once, _mon meuf,_ we can spare the time to bathe.”

“Good.” Angel cooed and Alastor hummed as he sent his Shadow to start the bath. The radio demon sat up as he pulled Angel back into his lap, burying his face into the spider’s fur. “When do ya want to cut ya hair?”

“Soon.” Alastor breathed, taking a deep breath as he enjoyed the scent of Angel’s disappointment. “I know you'll miss it.”

“Yea, but I also like ya with your shorter hair. It’ll be nice.” Angel admitted and Alastor pulled back slightly as Angel shifted, swinging his legs to the side as he slid out of the radio demons lap. The spider shivered as he stood, glancing back down to the Overlord. “Join me when ya ready.”

“In a moment.” Alastor nodded, watching as the spider walked toward the bathroom. He took a moment to examine his longer hair, contemplating the length as he rubbed the strands between his claws. He had to cut it before his rut began, otherwise the length would become unmanageable, but he also wasn’t certain if he wanted the longer hair back. He had kept it for Angel originally to help with the spider’s discomfort at being with child, but now, Alastor was quite ready to go back to his shorter look.

“We’ll see.” Alastor hummed, pushing himself off the bed as he moved to join his lover in the bath.


	7. Chapter 7

Alastor was beyond upset as he walked up the palace steps behind Charlie, adjusting Amara in his arms. Finally a day where he and Angel were both free from their duties and Lucifer just had to find a way to waste his time.

Charlie seemed just as surprised by the invitation as Alastor when she came to tell him about it. All Lilith had said was someone was interested in being their business partner, and Charlie and Alastor needed to come to the palace immediately. Alastor and Angel were getting ready to leave for the picnic date with the twins, and the radio demon huffed as he remembered the scent of the spider’s disappointment. Despite the medicine, Amara still had yet to improve much, although he was sleeping better through the night. When awake, however, he was still plagued with pains, and still was unable to walk or crawl far, unlike Esme who was close to taking her first steps.

“Alastor, Charlie, at last.” The prince looked up to see Lilith standing on the steps, beaming a bright smile at her daughter. Charlie’s face lit up slightly as she smiled back at her mother and Alastor merely sighed, adjusting Amara as the boy slept. Lilith’s eyes slowly drifted over to the fawn and her expression grew soft. “Is this the boy?”

“Yes, Amara.” Alastor answered curtly, standing beside Charlie as they waited for Lilith to show them inside. The succubus was eyeing the child with a soft expression that reminded Alastor of Angel’s and her voice was full of love and wonder. The radio demon was barely surprised as she extended her arms, and he hummed with his conflicted emotions.

“May I?” Alastor conceded as he passed the sleeping child to the queen and Lilith cradled the boy against her, holding him as if he were precious glass. Amara only moaned in his sleep slightly, settling against the queen as she looked back to Alastor. “This way.”

Lilith turned as she finally stepped inside, the pair on her heels as she led them down the corridor. Alastor took a moment to recognize the door that led to Lucifer's torture and the radio demon couldn’t help his bright smile as he thought of the moth. Trapped and subjected to eternal pain: no less than the creature deserved.

“AHHHHHH!” Alastor barely had time to react as Charlie nearly leapt back into his arms and Lilith turned sharply to see what had distressed her daughter. A tall demon wearing red and white chuckled as he finished falling from the ceiling and Alastor noticed that the demon’s chest was bare. The bells jingled on his horns as he laughed, narrowing his pupil-less yellow eyes.

“Fufufu, _why heeeelllllooooo Charlotte!! Soooooo glad you’re baaaack.”_ The demon cackled, causing his red hair to sway and Alastor found the scent of the demon’s mirth intolerable. It turned those yellow eyes to him and the radio demon openly scowled. “Oooo, _so **this** is Alastor. I see, I see.”_

 _“ **Carnivale.”**_ Alastor stepped back as the Jester was quickly bound and he looked past the jester to see the look of anger on Lilith's face as she glared, still holding Amara delicately in her arms. The boy moaned slightly in his sleep from the smell of her anger, but Alastor sighed as he settled back down. “ ** _I have told you about messing with Charlie. She will be your Queen soon enough. Show her respect.”_**

“When she earns it, your Majesty.” Carnivale retorted, giving Charlie a bright grin even as the dark purple binds tightened around the demon. The princess frowned back but made no response as the jester laughed. “Besides, Stolas is no fun now that he has his daughter. Who else am I supposed to bother?”

“Stolas is here?” Charlie asked, her surprise plain as she stared at her mother and Alastor shared her surprise. Stolas didn’t spend too much time in their circle, although the radio demon has met the prince on one occasion. “Is…Asmodeus here too?”

“Yes, and it is his daughter who wishes to speak with you.” Lilith answered plainly, adjusting Amara as she started to walk away again and Alastor shared a look with the princess before following behind the queen. Carnivale’s laughter echoed in the hall as they left the jester behind, but the radio demon paid it little attention. Alastor knew little about the other circles, other than the rulers of the other circles were fallen Angels, the same as Lucifer. “Don’t let her childishness fool you, she is older than both of you.”

Alastor watched as Lilith opened a door to her right, and the trio walked in to find the room quite crowded. Lucifer sat next to another man with a purple coat, whom Alastor assumed to be the “Asmodeus” that Charlie had mentioned. Stolas sat on the other side of the room and a young looking girl stood against the wall, appearing to admire one of the paintings. Her pink hair twirled as she turned and the first thing that stood out to Alastor was her dark skin and green, goatish eyes. Her expression lit up on seeing Charlie and the woman rushed to embrace the princess.

“CHARLIE! You’ve gotten so big!” Alastor stepped away as the demoness embraced the princess, a gesture Charlie returned less enthusiastically.

“Azranik, it’s been…a while.”

“A while?! I haven’t seen you since you came up to my knee!” Azranik insisted, pulling out of the embrace as she squeezed Charlie’s face. “We used to play for hours when you were little, before Father decided I was spending too much time here.”

“And it is a pleasure to see you again.” Alastor looked up as the queen returned Amara to his arms before gliding to stand behind her husband. Lucifer seemed disinterested in the proceedings, simply twirling his cane in his hands, but Alastor noticed that Asmodeus was staring at him. The Fallen’s green eyes almost seemed to be judging him, despite the soft quiet smile on the demon’s face.

“Um, Mother said you wanted to be business partners?” Charlie finally freed herself from her fellow princess’ grasp but Azranik seemed unbothered. The bands around her purple dress clinked as she moved her hands to behind her back, her smile becoming serious.

“Yes. I heard about the… _unfortunate_ loss of your former Overlord of Lust.” Alastor hummed softly as the demoness smiled at him, the movement causing her hair to ripple again. Her expression made it obvious that Lucifer had told her what happened to Valentino, but the radio demon pretended to be more interested in his son in his arms. “I would like to take over his place and help you with your Hotel.”

“How would-”

“Many of your patrons are Valentino’s workers, right?” Azranik interrupted Charlie, dragging her gaze from Alastor back to her fellow princess. “Those workers have been without work, allowing you free reign over them. But say, if Vox were to take over, would he allow you to keep them, considering your hand in costing him his lover?”

“You seemed well versed on the situation.” Alastor finally spoke, adjusting Amara as the boy shifted in his sleep. He still hoped to make it back into time to spend time with Angel and the fawns, and the Overlord failed to see why he was needed for these negotiations. “What is it _you_ want from this deal?”

“Simple. To leave Lust.” Azranik laughed, glancing back at her father. Asmodeus shrugged, his smile twitching slightly as he closed his eyes. “He may seem laid back, but he is insufferably controlling, and he barely lets any of us leave the circle. When I heard your Overlord was missing, I jumped at the chance.”

“Sounds familiar.” Alastor laughed, sharing a look with Charlie before glancing at Lucifer. The King wasn’t even trying to hide his displeasure, sucking on his teeth before looking away entirely and Lilith merely smiled at the trio. Azranik laughed, regaining the radio demon’s attention.

“For Angels who hated being controlled, they certainly like to control others.” Azranik agreed, holding her hand out to Charlie. Dark purple magic dripped from the demoness’ hand and Alastor watched with interest as dark red magic began to drip from where Charlie had her hand by her side. “You get to keep your patrons, _I_ get to leave Lust and interact with sinners as I desire. A _win-win_ for both of us, right Charlotte?”

“I have to say, you are persuasive as ever, Azra.” Charlie smiled, shaking her head as she accepted the demoness’ hand. Alastor shrugged as the deal was made, casting his gaze back over to the two rulers. Asmodeus and Lucifer both had slight scowls on their face as they watched, but Asmodeus was faster to hide his displeasure. He sighed heavily as he stood, opening his arms as he smiled at his daughter.

“May I at least have one last embrace before I leave you in Luci’s care?” The prince’s voice flowed like silk, and Alastor had to fight the shiver that ran through his body. Lilith openly sighed and Lucifer growled, shooting his look of displeasure to his fellow Fallen. Azranik smiled brightly as she leapt into her father’s arms, hugging him tightly as he returned her gesture. “Do make me proud, sweet Azra.”

“I will, Father.” Azranik insisted, releasing her father as she glided back toward the pair, walking past them. Alastor and Charlie turned as she paused in the doorway, looking between them as she bounced. “Well, shall we? We can talk business while you guide me to the Studios.”

“ _Charlie_ can guide you. I had plans before being summoned here.” Alastor growled, adjusting Amara as the fawn started to wake up, moaning against his father’s chest. Azranik’s eyes alighted on the boy with the same softness Lilith had shown, but the radio demon growled softly at the demoness. Lilith was one thing: this “princess” was another. “After all, I am only her guarantor, and next time, you can omit me from these pointless talks.”

“Noted,…?”

“Alastor.” The radio demon spat, quickly pushing his way past Azranik as he began back toward the front of the palace. Having a demoness, another princess at that, take over Valentino’s territory was better than Vox stepping in, but the radio demon couldn’t help his suspicion. There were numerous other demons, or even sinners for that matter that Lucifer could have chosen, so why chose another princess? What did the King and Queen have to gain from bringing up the child of another Fallen?

Alastor’s attention was brought down as he felt a hand in his hair and he looked down to see Amara looking up at him, his eyes wide with his confusion and wonder. The radio demon couldn’t help the soft smile that came to his face as he gently pulled his hair away, the strands quickly fixing themselves into a ponytail. Amara merely giggled, instead reaching to grab the chain to Alastor’s monocle.

“Let’s hurry back, _petit petit._ ” Alastor sighed, sinking in his Shadow as he pressed Amara into his chest, the boy moaning slightly at being denied his toy. “ _Manman_ and Esme are waiting for us.”


	8. Chapter 8

_“Where….am I?”_

The Shadow wasn’t sure. He was…standing in a house. A house that was familiar, but for some reason, he couldn’t remember why he knew it. The Shadow dragged his hand along the wallpaper, trying to understand why the faded floral pattern filled this incorporeal body with heartache and sadness. Last he knew…Alastor had left in a hurry because that girl had come in… _What was her name? Charlotte? Charlie?_ Somehow, the Shadow knew her, but he could no longer remember why or how.

The Shadow remained behind, _as he always did_ , staying with Alastor’s mate and the female twin. _Esme, that’s what Alastor had named her. Beloved._ The Overlord had taken the boy with him, since Amara was having a hard day so far. _Amara…Immortal._ Ironic.

“Elias, please. There has to be another way.” The shadow looked up as he heard a woman’s voice, and he felt his body swell with new emotions. _Love, longing…and lost._ He followed the sound until he saw a couple sitting in bed together, the man with his back to the woman. Her dark brown hair cascaded over her shoulder, but somehow, the creature knew that the straight strands were not how her hair actually was. She carefully straightened it every day, to hide the natural curls he loved so much and the shadow brought his hand to his empty chest. _Who was she? Why did he know her?_

“There’s no other way, Nadine. Perhaps, if we were in Hell, I could save him, but here…I can’t.” The Shadow’s attention turned to the man as he spoke with its voice, and the creature’s red eyes widened. _He…was the man on the bed, and these were his memories, long forgotten in the darkness of being one of Alastor’s shadows._ Elias shifted on the bed, clearly the decision weighing heavily on his mind as he sighed, reaching to touch Nadine’s hand on his shoulder. “I…don’t want him to die.”

“I don’t want to lose you.” Nadine insisted, her brow furrowing in the way that the Shadow loved so much, and he smiled alongside his former self as Elias turned to look at their love. “All this time, I can’t.”

“I don’t want to leave either, but if I don’t do this, Alastor will die.” _Alastor…wasn’t that the name of the demon he was now bound too? Alastor…was his son?_ “Neither of us want that.”

“Don’t make me chose, Elias. That’s not fair.” Tears welled in that angry expression and the Shadow felt the heartache return as his former self reached to stroke away those tears from that beautiful dark skin. _No, Nadine didn’t deserve what awaited her…but what choice did he have? The only other thing he could do was kill her and Alastor to take them to Hell with him…and Elias couldn’t do that. **He wouldn’t.**_

“You won’t Nadine. I’m making the choice for you this time.” Elias insisted, gripping Nadine tightly. “I can’t…kill you, and I won’t watch my son die when I can save him.”

“I love you, Elias.” Nadine finally began to cry in earnest, throwing her arms around her lover. The Shadow felt his form swell with more love, its body hurting as it watched Nadine cry in his arms. _Nadine…I didn’t want to. I wanted nothing else than to see our son grow up, to see him become the young man he was meant to be…I didn’t want to leave you both._

 _“_ I love you, Nadine. I never thought I would…but, _”_ Elias paused as he kissed their lover and the Shadow sighed. He knew what came next, and this was the last kiss he was to share with his wife. _Wife? Nadine was his wife? Yes…she belonged to him, and he to her._ “You gave me something Hell never could. I will cherish even after I am gone.”

“Elias…” Nadine pleaded, but the Shadow watched as his former self stood, dragging himself away from the arms of his lover. Nadine seemed ready to reach after him, but she stopped, instead choosing to hold herself as Elias walked to the doorway. The Shadow wanted nothing more than to stay and watch Nadine, but it was forced to follow his human body as Elias walked down the hall. The man pushed open another door quietly, and the creature saw a young boy lying in a bed. He was coughing in his sleep, and the creature felt more heartache as it realized the boy was coughing up blood.

_Alastor…the doctors had tried their best, given him every test they could. They couldn’t help him because it was no human ailment affecting the boy, no disease for them to cure. No, this was his fault, Elias’ fault for not being human. Demons weren’t mean to have children, as part of HIS punishment to them, and Alastor was paying the price._ Elias walked over to his son, gently touching the boy as Alastor coughed more.

“Pa...pa?” The Shadow could have cried as it heard that soft voice cry out to him, and he watched as those brown eyes looked up to him, those brown eyes that looked so much like Nadine’s. Four wonderful years he had with both Alastor and Nadine, even if they were plagued with constant fear of the boy’s death. _But soon Alastor would be healthy, at the cost of Elias’ own soul._

“Shhh, Alastor. Go back to sleep.” Elias cooed, rubbing the boy’s back more as Alastor groaned.

“It…hurts Papa.”

“I know, Alastor, but sleep for now. I promise, when you wake up,” Elias paused, closing his eyes as he considered what he was going to do. _What I had to do._ “It won’t hurt anymore.”

The boy didn’t answer, and Elias kept rubbing his son’s back as he cast a sleeping spell on the boy, allowing Alastor to fall back into peaceful slumber. The Shadow turned as he heard Nadine approach in the doorway, and it saw her leaning in the frame, her expression filled with her defeat as she watched her husband and son.

“Keep him away from my spells. They may undo the seal once I make it.” Elias instructed and Nadine merely nodded, not saying a word as Elias kept his eyes on his son. “He’ll have my power but try to guide him in the right direction.”

“Like either of us know what that is.” Nadine scoffed, but the Shadow and Elias smiled, their eyebrow’s twitching with their wife’s smart retort. “What about once we fall? I doubt loving a demon and being the son of one will allow us into Heaven. Will you…will the seal-”

“I should remain trapped, bound to Alastor’s soul. Try to maintain the seal, I don’t want Lucifer to try and use him for my power.” Elias sighed, looking down to his hand as he carefully removed his glove. Black stained skin met his eyes and the shadow narrowed its gaze. _Taint that would never go away, taint that represented his sin. “_ However, once it’s weakened, it’ll only be a matter of time before it breaks completely. I may return, I may not. I’m not sure how much of me will be left. _”_

 _“Not much apparently.”_ The Shadow scoffed, looking down to its shadowy form as Elias placed his hand on Alastor’s back. A red seal appeared on the boy’s skin, and the room grew warm as the man began to cast his spell.

“Keep the shell under control. I’m not sure what it will do once my power and essence are gone, but if it dies, I can never be brought back.” Elias’ voice was faint as he spoke and the Shadow knew the memory was coming to an end. _After all, he would remember only darkness until he awakened in Alastor’s bedroom, seeing his son’s twins and the Overlord’s mate, the white and pink spider. Alastor’s children…his grandchildren. “_ Nadine…I’m- _”_

“Stop apologizing and do wha’ ya gonna do.” The Shadow glanced back as the vision began to fade, seeing more tears in Nadine’s angry expression. “I’ll see ya in Hell, Elias.”

And with that, the memory faded to black and the Shadow was returned to its familiar void. It saw the other souls as they floated in the darkness around it, but it knew it was different from them. He was only bound to Alastor because he _had chosen_ to be, and now, for some reason, the seal he had place on his son was weakening. He wasn’t sure why, or what had happened but if the memory was right, it was only a matter of time before he would no longer be bound to his son.

_“What then, if this is all that is left of me?”_ The Shadow looked down to his incorporeal form as it drifted in the darkness. He still wasn’t sure what kind of demon he had been: a powerful one, given what he had been able to do. Most likely Hellborn: he doubted sinners had the ability to return to Earth, and his memory at least made it clear that he had chosen to go there. He also doubted his original body was still alive at this point: Alastor had been dead for centuries, he knew that much, and it was clear that Nadine had kept her promise and never told their son the truth. “ _Nadine…_ ”

Elias found himself longing to see Nadine again, wanting to see her demon form for himself. He knew that Alastor knew where she was, he had heard her voice a few times since gaining consciousness from this darkness. Now that he could see, however, he wanted to see _her again._ Even if she didn’t remember him, even if all he could remember was that last night, he _remembered how much he loved her._

“ _She should be back soon._ ” Elias told himself, drifting deeper into the darkness as he tried to hold onto that memory, and that feeling of love and lost that filled him. He could only hope that more of his memories would return as he regained himself and the seal on Alastor weakened. Maybe he could find the answers he sought, and then maybe,

He could find a way to be with his Nadine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Alright I've seen a lot of people misunderstanding which Shadow Elias is. Elias is NOT Alastor's main Shadow: Alastor's main Shadow is merely his subconscious and has BLUE eyes. Elias is the RED-eyed soul that stays with Angel and the twins. 
> 
> Sorry that I didn't make that clear in the story >>


	9. Chapter 9

Angel smiled as he played with Esme, the young girl giggling while he tickled her on the bed. The red-eyed Shadow had faded away, so the spider knew that Alastor would be back soon. It seemed their afternoon picnic had been saved and Angel couldn’t help his excitement as he watched the little girl grab his hands, begging for him to tickle her more. Angel shifted his red dress slightly as he moved on the bed, renewing his play with his daughter.

Alastor had chosen the location for their family date, and all Angel knew was that it was outside the city. The spider had never left the city much, and even when he did, he often wasn’t aware of it until after the fact. Valentino always seemed reluctant to let Angel travel, although wealthy clients often were able to get their way with having the spider come to their homes. It was as if the moth thought Angel might try to run if he knew they were far from the city and kept a tight leash on the spider.

“Hm, even when he should have let go.” Angel muttered to himself, his attention brought back to Esme as she grabbed his hand with her four. She was spreading and looking at his fingers, and the spider chuckled at her pouty expression. Her pink hair was spread all over the bed and Angel couldn’t help the warmth in his chest as he watched her smile, drool slowly running down her cheek. “That’s not very ladylike, Esme.”

“Esse.” The girl giggled and Angel joined her, shaking his head at her attempt at saying her name. Unlike Amara, Esme was maturing quickly, something Lois had pointed out as a positive and normal for demon children. Angel had never spent too much time around children while alive, but he knew enough that Esme being able to almost walk three months after hatching was preternaturally fast for an infant. Her speech was better as well, although still clearly baby talk and difficult for others to understand. For Angel, however, he had spent enough time with both twins to understand their attempt at speech most of the time.

“Glad to see you believe in me, _mon ange._ ” Angel turned as he heard Alastor’s voice, the radio demon rising from the floor as Esme pushed herself up, clapping her hand excitedly as she heard her father’s voice. Alastor was smiling softly as he adjusted Amara in his arms, the boy’s red eyes open as he smiled at his mother. Amara weakly reached out for Angel and the spider stood, accepting his son from Alastor. As soon as he was relieved of his burden, Alastor’s clothing changed, trading his jacket for a simple black button up shirt and pants, red suspenders gracing the radio demon’s upper body. The Overlord took a moment to fix his ponytail before smiling up at the spider. “Shall we?”

“Will Amara be okay?” Angel asked, his heart aching slightly as Amara coughed, small droplets of black blood staining his onesie. While the change in medicine had helped with sleeping through the night, Amara was still struggling to keep up with his sister. His attempts at standing or crawling were often stifled by the pain that seemed to constantly plague him and lately he had begun to cough up small amounts of blood. Lois insisted it wasn’t as bad as it seemed, reassuring the couple that Amara was improving. He explained that most demon children that survived birth were dead by three months, and the only reason Amara seemed so poor was due to Esme’s unnaturally well development. The void demon theorized that Esme was doing so well because she had figured out how to heal herself and was merely hiding her symptoms better than her brother. Alastor seemed to accept the theory, given how both children were showing signs of having inherited their Overlord father’s powers, but Angel couldn’t help his concern.

“He will, and even so, we’ll both be there with him.” Alastor affirmed as he went to pick up Esme and Angel could only nod, removing the charm from around his neck as he handed it to Amara. The three week time limit was soon approaching, and the spider couldn’t shake his worry as he watched Amara cling to the charm, chewing on the strange shape. Angel turned as he heard Alastor clear his throat, the radio demon holding Esme against him as he smiled at the spider. “Daylight won’t wait for us.”

“How are we getting to wherever you’re taking us?” Angel attempted to smile back, adjusting Amara as the young boy giggled softly. Alastor’s smile merely widened as he glided past his finance and Angel had no choice but to follow, curiosity beginning to replace his worry as he felt Amara snuggle against his chest. As they walked down the stairs, the spider was unsurprised to see Niffty at the bar, once again talking to Husk. Angel wasn’t sure how much Alastor had noticed, but he was beginning to suspect that the reason for Husk’s new distance to the pair was due to his affections shifting somewhere else.

“I thought we might go for a drive, considering the location of our trip.” Alastor finally spoke, opening the lobby doors to reveal the Showboat and Angel’s chest swelled with excitement before frowning.

“Alastor, what about the twins? Showboat is a two seater.”

“And? This is not Earth, _mon petite ange,_ what are you so worried about?” Alastor insisted, holding the door open for Angel as the spider slid into this seat, adjusting Amara in his lap as he settled into the car. He watched as Alastor slid into the driver’s side, handing Esme to the spider as well. “We’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Angel couldn’t help his slight worry, but he knew better than to argue with the radio demon. To be fair, Alastor had a point: this was Hell, not Earth, and Angel didn’t doubt that Alastor would use his magic to decimate another driver before he would let them ruin his deluxe, even without the twins and Angel inside. The spider instead turned his attention to outside the window as Alastor began to drive away from the Hotel, adjusting both twins so they could stand in his lap. Amara and Esme both seemed enraptured by the scenery outside the window and Angel couldn’t help his laugh as he watched their wide eyes. “I think the little ones are happy.”

“Good. This is their first trip outside the Hotel.” Alastor hummed and Angel turned his attention to his partner. Alastor’s eyes were locked on the road, although his ears flicked slightly as he drove, and his smile seemed slightly forced. Angel couldn’t imagine why Alastor was annoyed, but he guessed it had something to do with the reason he was called to the palace. The spider wrapped his lower arms around the twins, reaching out to Alastor with his free hand. The radio demon seemed startled by the tap that came to his shoulder, Angel’s new way of asking for permission to touch and he glanced over to Angel quickly.

Angel smiled softly as Alastor nodded, and he gently laced his fingers with Alastor’s as the radio demon slid one of his hands from the wheel. The ring rubbed against Angel’s fur as Alastor stroked it, and Angel couldn’t help the blush that came to his face. For Alastor, the ring was no different than Valentino’s gold tooth: a mark, a way to claim Angel as his in a manner other demons could easily identify. For Angel, however, it was so much more, and he sighed happily as he glanced out the window again.

“Rest if you would like, it will take us a moment to arrive.” Angel looked back over as Alastor spoke, but the radio demon was still watching the road, his smile slightly softer. He squeezed Angel’s hand, the edges of his lips twitching. “The twins will be fine, I assure you.”

“I know. I trust ya.” Angel closed his eyes as he smiled, leaning back slightly in his seat. He rubbed the twins’ backs, chuckling softly as he dragged his fingers against their tails. Esme stomped into her mother slightly for the action, while Amara seemed confused as he turned to look at Angel. The spider opened his eyes slightly to see the boy staring at him, his large eyes filled with his confusion. “I think Amara just discovered he has a tail.”

“He does seem to ignore his body quite a bit.” Alastor agreed and Angel laughed again as he remembered the day Amara realized he had ears like his father. Amara had been reaching for Alastor’s ears, laughing each time they flicked in Alastor’s growing annoyance and was startled when Alastor finally stroked his son’s own ears. Amara immediately stopped, reaching up to his crown to feel his own ears, and his curiosity and confusion grew as he played with his own extensions. Alastor said that Amara had spent most of the afternoon exploring this new facet of himself, and Angel saw the same curiosity now on his son’s face as Amara attempted to look at his tail.

Esme was now drawn to Amara’s movements and she watched as Amara sat down, trying to reach his tail with his lower hands. The young girl blinked her eight eyes, and Angel noticed that she had yet to learn how to deal with her smaller eyes, all the orbs blinking at different speeds. She sat down heavily in Angel’s lap, causing the spider to grunt with surprise as Esme barely missed landing on his pelvis. She sat facing her brother and leaned toward him, reaching for his ears as her tail shivered slightly. As soon as Amara noticed her reaching for his ears, he leaned back, hissing at his sister as his fangs extended from his little mouth. Angel snatched his hand back from Alastor as Amara began to glitch, his anger growing as Esme shrunk back from her twin.

“Hey, hey none of that Amara.” Angel reprimanded, and Amara stopped, looking up to his mother as the spider spoke. As much as Angel wanted to laugh, he fought to keep his voice stern. “Just tell her no, don’t use your magic on your sister.”

“No.” Amara repeated, and Angel nodded, unable to help the soft smile that came to his face. Amara looked back down to Esme as his ears flicked and he frowned at her again. “No.”

“No.” Esme repeated, reaching for her brother’s ears again. This time Angel lightly tapped her head, careful to avoid her small horns.

“He told you no Esme. Leave him alone.” Esme turned back to look up at Angel before glancing over to Alastor, the spider following her gaze. Alastor still had his eyes on the road, although he glanced over for a moment as he felt their eyes on him.

“Amara said no.” Was all the radio demon offered, and Amara giggled as Esme pouted, turning into Angel as she hugged him. The spider merely giggled as he hugged her, patting her back lovingly. “Esme seems quite entitled.”

“I wonder where she gets that from.” Angel teased, looking up from his daughter as Amara stood again, looking back out the window. It was now that Angel realized they were outside the city, and trees lined both sides of the road as Alastor drove. The leaves were shades of red and orange and many of the trunks were twisted and gnarled, the wood so dark that it seemed to be black. “I didn’t know there were trees in Hell.”

“There is a lot more to Hell than even this circle and a lot more to this circle than Lucifer’s little city.” Alastor responded and Angel hummed as he looked out the window again. Esme seemed to get over her annoyance and looked out the window again, although this time she remained seated in Angel’s lap, gripping her mother’s dress tightly. “We’ll reach our destination soon.”

“Can’t wait, _Cuore mio._ ” Angel breathed, stroking both of the twins as they watched the scenery and his heart swelled with his happiness as Alastor drove them further from the city.


	10. Chapter 10

“Thanks Al.” Angel breathed, smoothing his dress more as he watched Esme stand up, using her arms to balance herself. Amara was asleep on the corner of the blanket, having become fatigued shortly after eating. Alastor has shared some of his magic with the boy, hoping it would allow the spiderling a peaceful nap and Angel leaned against the radio demon more as he sighed, squeezing Alastor’s hand in his. “I know this ain’t your thing, but it’s nice to get away from the Hotel.”

“I’ve said it before Angel, but if it makes you happy, I’m more than willing to comply.” Alastor hummed and Angel laughed softly, closing his eyes as he heard Esme try to step forward. Alastor’s shadows surrounded the four, watching and encouraging the young girl as she tried to walk, and Angel reopened his eyes as Alastor’s main shadow caught the spiderling before she could fall and Esme pouted, planting her four feet into the ground as she attempted to balance herself again. “Besides, it _is_ relaxing to be away from it all sometimes.”

“Even if it means dragging me and the _bambini_ along?” Angel asked and he was unsurprised as he felt Alastor lift his chin and he soon found himself looking into those deep red eyes.

“ _I’d happily drag you all with me, even if it meant falling deeper into Hell._ ” Alastor breathed and Angel closed his eyes as Alastor kissed him, absently wrapping his lower arms around the radio demon’s waist. Alastor squeezed his hand tightly as before pulling away, and from the satisfied breath Alastor took, Angel knew that the Overlord was enjoying the scent of love that was pouring from the spider. “After all, it would be a waste not too, considering how hard I fought to keep you.”

“And I didn’t even have to use my aura.” Angel laughed, stroking the sides of Alastor’s shirt as he leaned against the Overlord again. Alastor’s Shadow was now holding the spiderling’s hands as she attempted to walk, one of the other souls trying to show her how to move her legs in pairs. “I hope Molly comes by soon, she’ll probably be able to help Esme learn how to walk.”

“I’m sure she had her own challenges when adjusting to her new form.” Alastor agreed, and Angel nodded, sliding one of his hands from Alastor’s waist to the radio demon’s legs. A devilish idea came to the spider and Angel pulled away from the radio demon, much to the Overlord’s surprise. “Angel what are you-”

“Helping you relax.” Angel purred, gently pushing on Alastor’s legs as he settled himself between them, reaching up to the radio demon’s suspenders. Alastor’s confusion quickly changed to understanding, and his smile became flirty as he chuckled, gripping Angel’s face with his gloves.

“With _petit petit_ so close by _, mon ange?_ Have you no shame?”

“Amara is asleep, and Esme is focused.” Angel grinned, moving his hair back over his shoulder as he slid his hand down the red straps to the radio demon’s pants. “I’m sure the big, bad radio demon can hide us from the _bambini._ ”

Alastor only laughed as he snapped his fingers, and considering nothing seemed different, Angel could only imagine that Alastor was making the pair invisible to the children and Angel stroked the Overlord’s member through the material. For once, Alastor wasn’t aroused, and Angel chuckled as he laid a kiss against Alastor’s pants.

“Gonna make me work for it huh?” Angel cooed, his finger’s expertly working to reveal the radio demon to his eyes. As soon as the offensive clothing was out of the way, Angel dragged his tongue along the flaccid length, taking a moment to appreciate this chance. Usually, Alastor was erect long before Angel could get this far, since the Radio Demon was normally the one controlling the situations and kept his member hidden until he was ready to enter the spider. Even now, as Angel used his mouth to excite the Overlord, Angel could imagine those piercing red eyes watching him hungrily, daring the spider to arouse him. 

Angel slowly took Alastor into his mouth, loving the way the member throbbed and jumped as it slowly grew more erect and the spider heard as Alastor sighed, the radio demon’s hand moving to hold back Angel’s curls. The spider played with the semi-erect member with his tongue, moving his upper arms to wrap around the Overlord’s waist. He gently brushed his hand against Alastor’s tail and was rewarded with a sudden thrust, Alastor’s hand tightening in his hair.

“ _Be careful mon meuf. I’m too close to rutting as it is._ ” Alastor growled, and Angel chuckled, coming off the radio demon as he smiled up to his lover. Alastor’s smile was dangerous, but at the same time Angel couldn’t help the way that look made his own member throb with excitement. His body still remembered Alastor’s last rut as if it were yesterday, and Angel looked forward to that one afternoon being spread over weeks. Alastor had admitted that he wasn’t sure how well he could suppress his instincts this time, and the spider was eager to please the Overlord. “ _I wouldn’t push my luck._ ”

“Where’s the fun if there’s no danger?” Angel hummed, dragging his tongue along Alastor’s member, the radio demon now fully erect. Alastor’s dark expression never changed, but Angel could tell from the way the Overlord’s ears flicked that it was taking all of the radio demon’s willpower not to push the spider back and take him right there. Angel smiled as he pushed himself up, pressing his body against Alastor’s throbbing erection as he hovered right below his fiancé’s face. “Since when did you enjoy playing it safe?”

“ _Noted._ ” Angel swiftly found his head forced back to Alastor’s member as the radio demon smiled and the spider nearly choked as Alastor thrusted into his mouth. The Overlord gripped Angel’s head tightly as he fucked the spider’s mouth, and Angel clung to him desperately, running his fingers through Alastor’s tail again. The appendage quivered in the spider’s hands, and Angel heard as Alastor growled above him, digging his hands into Angel’s fur more as he fucked his lover’s mouth. 

“ _Fuck~”_ Angel moaned as Alastor pushed him off and the spider found his body bound by Alastor’s tentacles, quickly lifting the spider into the air as they ripped away his underwear. Angel smiled down at the radio demon as the tentacles lifted his dress, caressing his fur and gently stroking his member as they began to lower him to the radio demon’s lap. Angel was surprised when he felt Alastor’s hand stroking his stomach and he gasped loudly as his body was changed. Angel could only chuckle as Alastor dragged his fingers down to Angel’s now quivering lips, the spider unable to help the moan that escaped him. “Missed it that much?”

“ _Perhaps._ ” Alastor cooed, grabbing the spider’s waist as he pulled Angel down onto his member and the spider shook in his bonds as he was filled. It was such a strange and new sensation to have both a pussy and a dick, but Angel couldn’t deny how _amazing_ it felt to have Alastor filling him while the dark tentacles stroked his member. Once Alastor was completely inside, the tentacles slowly slid away, the radio demon wrapping one hand around Angel’s member and the other around the spider’s waist. Angel quickly wrapped his body around the Overlord, loving the way Alastor buried his face into his chest fur. From the shaking in Alastor’s body, Angel could tell that Alastor was still fighting his body’s instincts, trying not to give into the desire to fuck the spider into the ground.

“ _No need to hold back, Al baby.”_ Angel cooed, freeing Alastor’s longer hair from its bonds as he gripped the radio demon’s head, his breath shaky and moaning as he spoke. “ _I’m yours for the taking._ ”

His soft encouragement seemed to be all Alastor needed, as Angel watched as Alastor’s horns shifted into antlers as he began to fuck the spider. The Overlord’s hand dug into Angel’s waist more as he bounced the spider in his lap and Angel had to cover his own mouth to muffle his moans. _Dear Lucifer_ , he had forgotten how _amazing_ it felt to have Alastor fill him this way, to feel the radio demon’s member press against his depths with every thrust, the pleasurable pain that would ripple through his body. Alastor’s fingers worked his member knowingly, and Angel felt as if he would lose his mind as he gripped the Overlord, closing his eyes as the pleasure threaten to override his logic.

“ _Anthony._ ” Angel opened his eyes as he heard Alastor say his name, and he was surprised to see that Alastor’s eyes looked different. Instead of the dark slits that Angel was used too, Alastor’s pupils looked more like a cross, narrow and dark as they met Angel’s pink ones. “ _Let me hear you._ ”

“The bambini-”

“ _Can’t hear you._ ” Alastor insisted, and Angel felt as his hand was pulled away from his mouth. “ _I want to hear your voice while I breed you._ ”

“ _Fuck, Al._ ” Angel moaned, wrapping his arms around Alastor’s neck as the Overlord pushed him back, laying Angel onto the blanket as he continued fucking him. Angel gripped the radio demon tighter as Alastor pressed himself into the spider, tightening his legs around Alastor’s waist as his lower hands gripped the red suspenders tightly. His moans and breaths echoed in the woods around them, but Angel trusted the twins couldn’t hear him as he pushed Alastor up slightly, gripping the Overlord’s face as he kissed those lips.

Alastor returned the kiss forcefully, his hand sliding up Angel’s leg as he pushed the spider’s thigh forward, and the spider moaned loudly into the kiss as the angle changed. Alastor’s strange eyes were wild as he pulled away, and Angel’s words were taken from him as Alastor sat away from him, gripping his member again.

“ _Cum for me, mon petite araignée._ ” Alastor’s growled, his head rocking from the weight of his antlers as he loved his spider, and Angel gripped the blanket tightly, unable to speak as his orgasm approached. _This, this_ is what he had to look forward to as the radio demon’s mate, and Angel moaned loudly as he finally came, shooting his seed onto his own dress as Alastor continued to move inside him. Alastor released the spider’s member as he pushed Angel’s other leg forward, still stroking for his own release as he changed the angle again.

“ _Fill me up, Alastor~_ ” Angel begged, opening his eyes slightly to look at Alastor as he felt the radio demon’s orgasm building. Alastor only growled in response, but Angel smiled, lifting his lower hands to lay on top of Alastor’s on his thighs. “ _Fill me up with more your_ _bébés._ ”

“ _Anthony._ ” Alastor finally moaned Angel’s name as he came, burying himself deep inside the spider. Angel moaned slightly as he was filled, lacing his fingers with Alastor as the radio demon shivered, pumping his seed deep into Angel’s middle. Angel opened his eyes as Alastor finished, noticing that Alastor’s eyes and horns had yet to change back. The radio demon smiled at the spider’s confusion, pushing himself into the spider more as Angel smirked with understanding.

“Not done with me yet, huh?”

“ _No, mon meuf I-_ ” But Alastor was interrupted as the pair heard Esme start to cry, and Alastor sharply looked up from the spider.

“Mama! Mama!” The Overlord melted away into Darkness as he moved, and Angel quickly sat up as he looked behind himself. Esme was kneeling next to Amara as Alastor reformed next to his son, the boy coughing up more blood that Angel had ever seen him produce before. The spider quickly fixed his dress as he moved toward the trio, scooping up Esme as Alastor began to share his magic with Amara.

“Al-”

“We’re heading back.” Alastor interrupted, his cross shaped pupils narrowing as he watched his son, the boy’s coughing not subsiding. “ _Now. Call Lois._ ”

“Yes.” Was all Angel could manage as he stood with Esme, running back through the trees to the car as Alastor and Amara sunk into the ground. He knew Alastor would meet him there, and he threw open the door as he grabbed his phone. Lois had told them where they lived so they could visit them in cases when they couldn’t wait for the doctor to come to them. Angel had barely settled into the seat as Alastor appeared in the car, his Shadow’s arms appearing to grip the wheel as Alastor started to drive.

Angel nervously pulled up the doctor’s contact, and his heart pounded as he watched Amara, the phone ringing in his ear. The spiderling seemed to have finally stopped coughing, but Angel could still tell that his breathing was labored. As they sped back to the city, Angel prayed with every fiber of his being that Amara would be alright.


	11. Chapter 11

Alastor did his best to control his rampaging instincts as they waited for Lois to return with Amara, the doctor immediately taking the young boy as soon as the couple arrived. Esme was in the radio demon’s lap while Angel paced, the spider unable to stay still as his worry filled him. Alastor could still smell the sex on the spider and he hummed, remembering that he had forgotten to change the spider back in his haste. Thankfully he had ensured that the spider could not be impregnated this time and he adjust Esme in his lap as he glanced toward the door that hid his son from view.

Lois had said they were going to perform surgery on the boy and while Alastor preferred to be present, the doctor insisted that Alastor stay with Esme. The young girl was far from calm, still occasionally crying as she called for her brother. Angel would always return to Alastor’s side, helping the Overlord to console the young girl before resuming his pacing and Alastor did his best to ignore the desire to grab him every time. It was good that Angel was keeping his distance, especially since the radio demon was struggling to control himself despite his worry. Valentino had not been wrong when he said deer didn’t develop paternal instincts, and Alastor had to fight his animalistic desire that was telling him to ignore his children in favoring of mating with the spider.

“Alastor.” The Overlord stood with his daughter as Lois called out to them, and the radio demon gently passed Esme over Angel as the spider approached him. His longer hair brushed against his tail as Alastor pulled it back, annoyed that his brief embrace with Angel had caused it to grow so much. He did his best to smile reassuringly at his mate as he walked toward the door, slowly slipping inside. Lois was still standing over the operating table, their tentacles moving with precision as they worked on stitching up the boy. “It is as I feared.”

“Hmm.” Was all Alastor could answer, standing slightly behind the doctor as he looked at his son. He was still asleep from Alastor’s spell and seeing the still, serene expression on his son’s face filled Alastor with a moment of fear. He looked _too much_ like Bella, and the radio demon fought his desire to touch Amara, to make sure he was still alive. “So, there _is_ something wrong with my magic.”

“Yes.” Lois agreed, finally withdrawing their tentacles as they sighed, crossing their arms. “Whatever changed your magic is rampaging in Amara. It’s helping, but since it won’t calm down, it’s also hurting him. It’s acting like a cancer and his body is already fighting itself.”

“But he’ll die if I stop healing him.”

“A double edged sword.” Lois agreed, motioning for Alastor to re-fasten the fawn’s onesie. As Alastor reached to touch his son, he was relieved to feel Amara’s subtle breath and the boy’s heartbeat beneath his hand. “I’m not sure what to do. You can’t stop, but there no telling when your magic is going to go too far too fast. This has never happened before.”

“What about Esme?”

“She is either healing herself or she’s capable of neutralizing it. She shows none of the same signs of your magic harming her, although to be sure, I would have to perform surgery on her too.” Lois shook their head, taking their glasses of their face as they groaned. “Amara either doesn’t know how or can’t do it.”

“Could be either.” Alastor admitted, struggling a moment with one of the buttons. “Both show signs of being able to use different kinds of magic, so it’s hard to say what they can and can’t do.”

“True, and they are still months away from us being able to test their abilities.” Lois agreed, tossing his hair back as they slid their glasses back onto their face, once again revealing their pupils as they turned to fully face their fellow Overlord. “Do you have any idea how to fix your magic?”

“My mother was supposed to be looking into it for me.” Alastor sighed, gently resting his glove on his son’s chest. Amara’s breathing stuttered, and the radio demon had to resist the desire to share his magic with the boy. “I’ll reach out to her, see if she has found anything.”

“I suppose I can reach out to mine as well, see if she has any suggestions. This may be new, but everything was new when she managed to save Charlie.” Lois agreed, although Alastor noted a sign of hesitance to the void demon’s voice. Reaching out to their mother seemed to be the last thing the void demon wanted to do, and the Overlord could sympathize with the feeling. As much as he didn’t want to involve Nadine, she obviously was more informed about what Elias’ spell had done to him, and he knew that he would need her help to solve this. “For now, just…take it easy. Try not to give him any of your magic except what you absolutely need too. I’ll give you a medicine for his pain, so don’t heal him until it is severe. Hopefully if we limit the number of times you heal him, it’ll give us the chance to find a solution.”

“Alright.”

“I can’t promise how effective the medicine will be at erasing his pain, but it’s better than having to do this again.” Lois sighed, watching as Alastor carefully lifted the sleeping boy from the table. “I hate performing surgery on children.”

“What did you do?” Alastor finally asked and he turned to look as Lois pointed to something on another table. A red bubbling mass sat on the silver tray, covered in Amara’s black blood as it slowly shrunk in size.

“Removed that. It was weaved around his organs, constricting them and causing more damage.” Lois shook their head, closing their eyes again. “Usually, the organs continually try to break down until about six months of age, when the child’s body stabilizes, and their organs are strong and large enough to fight against the decay. Over time the effects grow less and less, until they aren’t bothered by it anymore.

“For some reason, your excess magic began to manifest as something foreign inside Amara, wrapping around whatever organ it was healing and the more you healed him, the larger it grew until it was pressing into the organ. The more you tried to heal the damage, the more it damaged him again.” Lois groaned again. “Except that should be impossible. Amara essentially is born from your magic, so until his own magic fully manifests, his body shouldn’t recognize it as something foreign.”

“Unless something foreign is being carried in my magic.” Alastor suggested, remembering how Valentino’s smoke had used his own magic to multiply inside him and Nadine’s suggestion that his magic was replenishing from another source. “Someone else’s, for example.”

“That…could explain it.” Lois agreed and Alastor frowned, adjusting Amara in his arms as his muscles complained. “But who? And when?”

“ _Good question._ ” Alastor answered darkly, hugging Amara closely to his body as his anger grew. “ _I intend to find out._ ”

“I hope we solve this quickly, for Amara’s sake.” Lois agreed, walking toward the door as Alastor followed, both smiling as they opened the door to the spider. Angel looked up from where he was helping Esme walk across the floor, and Esme immediately began to cry upon seeing her brother in Alastor’s arms.

“Mara!” Esme pulled away from Angel, all of the adults shocked as the girl ran across the floor, grabbing onto Alastor’s pants tightly with her four hands. Angel was the first to recover, covering his mouth with his hands as tears welled in his eyes.

“Esme just walked.” The spider whispered and Alastor shook his head as his Shadow gently picked up the girl, allowing her to be eye level with her sleeping twin.

“Amara is fine now, Esme, let him sleep.” Alastor cooed, stroking the girl’s pink hair gently as he smiled at her. Esme looked up to her father with tears in her pink eyes and the radio demon nodded slightly at his daughter. The young girl watched him a moment longer before looking back to Amara and gently touching his back with one of her hands.

“Mara…hur.” Esme whispered and Alastor looked up as Angel finally walked over to them, taking Esme from the creature.

“Yes, Amara was hurting, but he’s okay now.” Angel assured her and Esme buried her face into Angel’s chest, gripping her mother tightly. Alastor’s eyes met Angel’s as the spider looked down at him and the radio demon nodded, smiling up at his lover. His instincts tried to rise again, but Alastor squashed them down, adjusting Amara in his arms.

“Let’s return home. I believe we have had enough for today.” Alastor breathed and Angel nodded, placing his hand on Alastor’s shoulder. The radio demon turned to look at the doctor, nodding slightly as the four began to sink into the floor. Lois merely returned the gesture as they disappeared, Alastor worried as they arrived in his room at the Hotel. He carefully laid Amara in the bassinet, watching as Angel did the same with Esme. The young girl was still awake, but the spider sat on the bed beside her, humming gently as he attempted to get her to fall asleep.

Alastor quietly slipped out of the room, making his way downstairs to his office. He wanted to reach out to Nadine immediately, and hopeful get an answer out of his mother. Elias’ spell had done _something_ to him, and whatever it was doing was killing his son, something Alastor could not, and would not allow.


	12. Chapter 12

“I don’t know Alastor.” Nadine insisted, and Alastor sighed with annoyance, turning his chair to face away from the mirror. “I could try to trace the source of the magic with my own, but you don’t like how my magic affects you.”

“ _I don’t._ ” Alastor growled, tapping his arm rest as he considered his mother’s words. Nadine had confessed to the situation still stumping her, revealing that nothing about Elias’ magic hinted that something like this would be possible. When Alastor questioned her about reaching out to Elias directly, Nadine merely replied that it was impossible for her to ask his father directly. Every attempt on Alastor’s part to get Nadine to elaborate was met with a stone wall, and so the Overlord had given up. _He would find Elias on his own if he had to._ “But this is beyond how I feel. I won’t let Amara die when I can save him.”

“You-” Alastor turned around as Nadine’s voice cracked, and he barely caught the worry on his mother’s face before it was replaced with her usual stern look. “I can try to come by soon, but it will have to wait at least a day or two. I’m working a ritual I can’t walk away from.”

“As soon as you can.” Alastor agreed, dismissing the image as he sunk into his chair, sighing heavily. He waved his hand again as he summoned an image of Angel, the spider leaning against Amara’s crib as he hummed. The spider’s fur was wet from his tears and Alastor took a deep breath, readying himself for what he wanted to say.

“Angel.” The spider glanced up to the radio as Alastor spoke, sitting up slightly from the crib. “Are they both asleep?”

“Yea, Esme fell asleep a while ago and Amara hasn’t woken up.”

“Is he alright?”

“Yea, I guess Lois gave him his sleeping medicine.” Angel sat up, doing his best to wipe away his tears. “Do-do ya need me for something?”

“Yes. In my office please.” Alastor dismissed the image as Angel stood, running his finger through his hair as he contemplated the length. From just that one act, his hair had almost grown out of control, and Alastor knew it was time to cut it. His body would no longer wait, and Alastor growled as he considered his “season”. Having Angel insured that he could satisfy those desires, but the twins were an obstacle the radio demon could not ignore. If Amara were performing as well as Esme, the problem would be negligible, and Alastor hummed as he considered Angel.

“ _He blames himself, yes, for distracting you._ ” Alastor growled as his Shadow rose, the creature laughing as it teased him. “ _Perhaps you should tell him the truth?_ ”

“No, he’ll only feel more helpless. He already is frustrated by his inability to heal the twins.” Alastor sighed, tapping his desk as he listened to the spider coming down the stairs. “I would not put more stress on him. Let him merely think this is normal.”

“ _Lying to Angel didn’t work out so well last time, now did it Alastor?_ ” The Shadow chuckled as it faded, Angel gently opening the door. The spider closed the door quietly, standing at the portal while he waited for Alastor to tell him why he summoned him.

“Are you alright?” Alastor asked, motioning for the spider to come closer and Angel moved immediately, dropping his head into Alastor’s lap as the radio demon spun in his chair. The smell of sex still lingered on the spider and Alastor had to close his eyes as he felt his body react. “Anthony?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have distract-”

“What happened with Amara was bound to happen anyway.” Alastor stopped Angel mid-sentence, not willing to listen to the spider blame himself. He gently lifted the spider’s head, smiling brightly into those pink eyes. The Shadow’s warning danced through the Overlord’s mind and he sighed as he closed his eyes. “The fault lies with me and my magic, a problem I will solve as soon as I can.”

“Your magic?”

“You are aware my magic changed when I performed my father’s ritual.” Alastor stated and Angel nodded as the radio demon released him, leaning back in his chair as he chose his words. “It would seem that my magic is drawing from another source, and wherever or whomever it is pulling from is negatively affecting Amara when I pass my magic to him.”

“So, that’s why it seems like ya always have too much.” Angel wondered aloud and Alastor sighed again, nodding as the spider hummed. Then: “What about Esme? Does she…need surgery too?”

“We’re not sure. Either she is healing the damage herself or removing the foreign magic before it can affect her.” Alastor repeated Lois’ words, looking back down to Angel, who was waiting for the radio demon to continue. Alastor’s brows furrowed, and he dropped his smile as he met Angel’s eyes. “What?”

“How long have you known?” Angel asked, his tone guarded as he met the Overlord’s eyes evenly. Alastor hummed, not looking away from his lover’s gaze.

“For certain? Today.” Alastor admitted, his lips twitching back into a smile as he leaned down to Angel’s face. “I thought about not telling you, but it seemed…wrong.”

“Ya right it would’ve been wrong. That’s my son.” Angel growled back, and Alastor’s smile fully returned with Angel’s annoyance, the Overlord leaning back in his chair. He enjoyed seeing Angel’s parental instincts manifest, something he himself was incapable of. “I _deserve_ to know what’s happening to _my_ children.”

“Oh? So, I suppose my contribution is irrelevant?” Alastor chuckled as Angel’s expression changed, the spider caught off guard by the radio demon’s flippant question. Angel took a depth breath, attempting to calm himself down as he tried to smile up at the Overlord.

“I know ya are just trying to protect me, but I told you before, I ain’t weak.” Angel insisted and Alastor hummed in response, waiting for the spider to continue. “I might not have your power, but I don’t want to be kept in the dark when it comes to you or the _bambini._ I love ya both too much. ”

“You and the children mean quite a bit to me as well and as I said before, I will do my best to keep you happy, Angel, even if it means doing something I may not agree with.” Alastor repeated, gently stroking the spider’s face with his glove. The radio demon sighed happily, the soft scent of love starting to flow from the spider. “Besides, that is what a good husband does, no? Provides for his family and his wife?”

“Wi-” The spider’s voice faded as he looked up to the radio demon, and Alastor’s smile widened as the scent of love increased, mixed with surprise. Angel held the Overlord’s hand against his face, closing his eyes as he hummed softly. “So I’m ya wife huh?”

“You will be.”

“Not ya husband?” Alastor frowned as Angel questioned him, his ears flicking slightly.

“Is that the title you would prefer?” Alastor offered and the spider shook his head, turning his face as he pressed a kiss into the palm of the radio demon’s hand.

“Doesn’t matter to me. I just wanna be yours.” Angel hummed and Alastor pulled the spider into his lap, pulling the spider’s waist against him. His body reacted to this sudden proximity, and the radio demon hummed as he buried his face into the spider’s soft chest. Alastor quickly removed his gloves as he slid his hands under Angel’s dress again, enjoying the feel of the spider’s fur. “So you just wanted to check on me?”

“Yes, _mon meuf,_ but I also need you to cut my hair.” Alastor breathed, not relaxing his grip as he felt the desire to mate with Angel rise. At this point his hair already touched the floor behind his chair: if he took Anthony right here, right now, how much longer could it get? “It grew quite a bit during our activities this afternoon.”

“Activities, huh?” Angel teased, running one of his hands through the long stands as Alastor sighed, his claws digging into the spider more as the Overlord straightened his legs, allowing Angel to sit in his lap more. Angel’s breath caught as he felt the radio demon’s arousal press against him, and Alastor’s eyebrows twitched as the scent of the spider’s juices accosted his nose. “Activities it seems you want to continue.”

“This _damn rut_ will be the end of me.” Alastor breathed, still doing his best to fight the rising instincts. _He had suppressed them before:_ he could do it now. “It took all my willpower to not take you before.”

“Before?”

“At Lois’.” Alastor admitted, grunting as Angel leaned into him more, pressing their bodies closer together. Alastor’s fingers danced along the spider’s waist as he fought the desire to free his throbbing member from its prison, and slide himself inside his warm, tight mate. “My body doesn’t care about the twins; it is only concerned with breeding you again.”

“I suppose that would be true.” Angel hummed, leaning down more as he grinded himself against the Overlord and Alastor dropped his head back more as he felt his horns grow and expand. At this rate, Alastor would not be able to resist the spider’s teasing. “But we don’t have to worry about the twins right now.”

“You should cut my hair first.”

“If ya wanted me to cut ya hair first, shouldn’t have pulled me into your lap.” Angel teased, gently stroking the radio demon’s ears as he whispered into one of them. “’Cause now all I want is your throbbing, fat _cock_ buried inside this warm, wet pussy you gave me.”

“Cut my hair, and I will gladly comply.” Alastor insisted, even as his hand moved to stroke the spider’s quivering lips. He quickly slid two of his fingers inside, surprised by just how _wet_ his spider was. “Hmmm, it seems you want me quite a bit. Such a greedy little Angel.”

“ _Fuck, Al, I can’t cut ya hair if ya gonna finger me._ ” Angel moaned, wrapping his upper arms around Alastor’s neck as he grinded against the radio demon’s claws, seemingly not concerned about hurting himself on the sharp tips. “ _Fuck, Al, don’t tease._ ”

“ _Then beg for it._ ” Alastor growled, finally giving in as he sat up, slipping into his true form as he lifted Angel, shoving his fingers deeper into spider. The Radio demon snapped with his free hand to remove the constricting clothing as his body grew, chuckling deep in his throat as he stretched and played with Angel. He glanced down as the spider’s member leaked all over the pair, grinning broadly as he looked back up into those desperate pink orbs. “ _Beg me to fuck you, to fill you with my seed again._ ”

“ _Cazzo,_ Al, please fuck me, breed me.” Angel pleaded as Alastor stood, laying the spider on his desk as he slid his fingers from the spider’s wet opening. Angel moaned as he felt the Overlord pressing his throbbing tip against him, the spider gripping the desk beneath him tightly. “Fill me, make me your mate again. Give me all of your fawns.”

“As you wish.” Alastor growled, burying himself deep inside the spider, his logic fading away as he roughly pounded the spider into his desk. Angel moaned loudly, his hands gripping the desk tighter as Alastor fucked him mercilessly. The radio demon dug his claws into the wood, gouging out the material as he loved the spider, no longer able to focus on anything that wasn’t Angel. _HIS Angel, HIS mate. No fighting this time, no one to take his spider away._

 _“_ Fuck, Al, I’m gonna- _”_ The radio demon chuckled as the spider came, shooting more seed onto his dress again, and Alastor lifted his hand as he stroked the old dried stains from their lovemaking in the forest. Angel’s breath was ragged as his body was ravged by his own orgasm, but the radio demon was far from done with his spider. “ _Al, Alastah~_ ”

“ _I’m not done yet._ ” Alastor quickly pulled out, and with no ceremony, flipped the spider on his desk before shoving Angel’s head into the wood. He buried himself inside his warm mate again, this position exciting his body more as he growled. _Yes, yes, **this** is what his body craved. The warm wet walls quivering around his member, stroking him, caressing him, ready to receive his seed and birth his children again. “You’re mine.”_

 _“Cazzo_ , I’m yours! _”_ Angel moaned loudly against the wood and Alastor dug his claws into the spider more, until the scent of blood accosted his nose and he could feel the red liquid as it ran down Angel’s leg. Angel’s spinneret revealed itself, shaking and shivering in the midst of the spider’s pleasure. The Overlord dragged his hand from Angel’s head down the spider’s back, loving the howl of pain that came from the prey beneath him as that beautiful white fur was stained red. _His mate, his prey._

Alastor leaned over the spider more as he felt his orgasm build, thrusting into the spider with even more fervor. _To fuck and devour, yes, Alastor needed his mate! HE needed to FILL his spider, to Devour that sweet flesh._

 _“Fuck, Alastor~”_ The Overlord growled as the spider came again beneath him, this time the spider’s seed shooting underneath the desk. Alastor came shortly after, his mouth dripping saliva as he began to fill Angel. The spider’s moans and breaths were shaky and broken, Angel clearly exhausted from coming again so soon and Alastor felt his stomach growl. _Perfect, now his prey couldn’t-_

“No.” Alastor breathed, his thoughts his own again as his orgasm faded, and he quickly uncoupled from the spider, collapsing back into his chair as he shifted from his true form. He _would not_ eat Angel: that’s how he _used to_ deal with his rut. He had to admit that there was always a slight desire to consume the spider, but he had been more than satisfied just to fuck and impregnate Angel before. _Why was this desire to eat Angel returning?_

“Only…one time….Smiles?” Alastor was pulled from his thoughts as Angel spoke, the spider barely supporting himself against the desk. The radio demon smiled as he saw the fluid and blood that ran down the spider’s boots and Alastor smiled as he stood, pressing his still erect member against the spider again.

“Are you sure you can take more, _mon ange?_ ”

“Are you questioning _mah_ stamina?” Angel shot back, and Alastor couldn’t help but laugh at the spider’s annoyed tone and expression. “You fucked me for 5 hours straight last time and _now_ ya think I can’t handle ya just because I have a cooch?”

“Point made, _mon meuf._ ” Alastor grinned, slowly pushing himself inside his spider again, surrendering to his own primal desires. He could always _think_ later.


	13. Chapter 13

Angel sighed heavily as he bounced Esme in his lap, the young girl doing her best to snatch the pen away from her mother’s hands. Vagatha was at the front desk today, Charlie choosing to give Angel the day off to be with the children since Alastor’s mother was going to come by. However, due to Alastor’s rut, Angel couldn’t be near the radio demon, and the spider sighed heavily as he tapped the pen on the bar again.

The solution Alastor had devised for dealing with his rut was to only be near Angel at night, giving into the carnal desires his body demanded once the children were asleep. Alastor still kept Amara with him during the day, despite not being able to share his magic with the boy and Angel glanced toward the office door. He knew Alastor kept Amara more for himself than for the boy’s sake: Alastor had admitted to barely being able to control his instincts, but seeing Amara always helped Alastor to calm down. Angel didn’t understand it, but Alastor had only grown closer to the boy since learning his magic was hurting him and the spider was starting to wonder if it had to do with his guilt over Bella.

“Angel, you are going to make me _feral_ if you don’t stop that.” Husk growled and the spider jumped slightly, realizing that he had been tapping the pen against the bar consistently. Angel sighed as he slumped in his seat, setting Esme up on the bar as he handed her the pen. The young girl immediately snatched the toy, trying to figure out how to click the tip as Angel had done. Husk fluffed his wings as he huffed, turning away from the spider and his daughter. “Why are you waiting down here anyway?”

“Alastor wants me to take Amara once his mother gets here.” Angel sighed, tracing small circles into the counter’s surface. “Molly and Niss are supposed to be coming by as well, so I wanted to be down here to meet them.”

“Your siblings finally coming to see ‘em?”

“Yea, Niss had to find a good enough excuse to get away from our Pa and Molly didn’t want to come without him.” Angel smiled softly, thinking of his siblings. Molly had been besides herself when she called to let Angel know they were coming by and Angel had to admit he was excited for them to finally meet the twins.

“Well, it’s good for the kids to meet family.” Husk sighed, returning to polishing his bottles as Halvor arrived with the latest shipment of alcohol. The fire demon had his flames under control, almost resembling hair as he kept them pulled back behind his back. Halvor had been steady for help for Husk, the cat even showing the demon how to mix some drinks, and Halvor seemed to enjoy the work. Husk’s lips twitched into a slight grin as Halvor left again, this time going to refresh the ice from the kitchen.

“I-”

But Angel was interrupted as the lobby doors opened, and the trio looked to the front of the Hotel as Molly and Arackniss walked in. Angel barely had enough time to stand before Molly had jumped on her brother, hugging him tightly with her four arms.

“Angie! You look great!” Molly hummed, squeezing him again before releasing her brother and turning to see Esme on the bar. Angel watched as Esme looked to her aunt with interest, her pink eyes locked on Molly’s four legs. Molly pressed her hands into her chest, a high-pitched hum escaping her. “Awh, she looks like me.”

“Yea, I was hoping you could help her walk, but she actually took her first steps a few days ago.” Angel smiled, turning to look at his older brother as Arackniss walked up to the twins. “Now she’s content just to sleep all day again.”

“Huh.” Arackniss huffed, the boys watching as Molly sat at the bar, waving to Esme as the girl watched her curiously.

“Hi Esme. I’m Auntie Molly. MOL-LEE.”

“Lee?”

“Yes, Molly.” Angel smiled as his twin giggled, holding her hand out to her niece. Esme dropped the pen, looking at Molly’s hands before touching then gently, tapping her aunt’s fingers before withdrawing her hands. Molly was smiling softly as the spiderling took her time examining at this new person, and Angel glanced back down as Arackniss scoffed.

“Thought there were two brats.”

“Alastor has Amara. He’s…not doing well.” Angel began to frown, looking to the floor to avoid his siblings’ gaze. He heard as Molly lifted Esme from the bar, and the spider held himself as he continued. He wanted to tell them the full truth, but he barely understood it himself. “We’re fairly sure Esme can use healing magic, so she’s doing exceptionally well. But Amara…he’s struggling.”

“I’m sure he’ll pull through, Angie.” Angel glanced up as Molly spoke, bouncing Esme in her lap as the young girl leaned against her soft chest. Arackniss sucked on his teeth as he glanced away, crossing his arms.

“If he’s anything like his fucking mother, he’ll fucking pull through.” Niss spat, and Angel couldn’t help the slight smile that came to his face. It was the closest Arackniss would come to offering comfort, but Angel appreciated it all the same. “After all, you never have known when to fucking stop. Too fucking tall, too many fucking drugs.”

“Better than stopping too early and living to be a grumpy old man.” Angel teased as he heard the lobby doors open again, and this time Angel knew it was Nadine without turning around. Her hooves clacked on the floor as she walked straight past them, not offering a word as she headed for her son’s office. Angel was slightly surprised at her silence, as she usually took the chance to say something under her breath about him. Today, however, she walked by without a thought and Husk moved from behind the bar to follow her.

“One moment, Nadine, let me grab Amara.” Husk offered and Nadine merely nodded, her lips pursed and her face carrying her concern. Husk slipped inside the office as Nadine crossed her arms, still refusing to look at Angel. As much as Angel still _didn’t_ like Nadine, he had to admit that she did care about Alastor, even if he couldn’t understand it. Her tail and ears flicked in her distress as she waited, and the spider knew she was eager to be let into the office. Alastor had explained that Nadine was going to trace the source of the magic with her own, although the radio demon had refused to explain what exactly his mother was going to do.

“-ust ya, Al.” Angel watched as Husk reappeared with the boy, Amara looking around with confusion as he was taken from his father. Nadine smiled slightly at seeing the boy before walking quickly into the office, closing the door behind her. Angel hummed as the bartender brought him his son, Amara smiling as he saw his mother.

“Mama.”

“Hello _bambini._ ” Angel’s heart swelled as he accepted Amara from the bartender, Husk’s lips twisted into a small grin as he passed the boy. Amara coughed slightly before looking down at Arackniss, who hummed as the spiderling watched him. “That’s Niss. Uncle Niss.”

“Ni-ni?” Amara repeated, reaching out toward Angel’s sibling. The spider turned as he held Amara out to Arackniss, who hummed with annoyance. He resisted a moment longer before sighing, uncrossing his arms as he accepted Amara from Angel. Amara immediately began to play with Arackniss’ bow, and Angel chuckled at his brother’s concern expression.

“He’s not gonna throw up on me or anything? Don’t want to explain that to Pa, since he doesn’t know I’m here.” Arackniss spat, although Angel could tell that his older brother was happy. Despite the frown, his eyes were soft as he held Amara, and even Molly hummed happily from where Esme was sleeping against her chest. “Ya know, him and Ma might-”

“ _NO._ ” Angel answered immediately, not giving Arackniss the chance to finish. The spider watched as his siblings shared a glance before both sighing, each returning their attention to the twin they held. Angel _knew_ his parents would want to see the twins, but that was the exact reason he didn’t want them: they _only_ would want the twins. His value to them would be based off his children, and he was would still be nothing to them. _A disappointment._

“Angel, we- oh, I didn’t know your brother and sister were coming by.” Angel looked up as Charlie interrupted the awkward silence, smiling brightly as she carried the papers to the spider. She cast her gaze over to Amara in Arackniss’ arms, her lips pursing slightly. Alastor didn’t like Charlie holding Amara, although he wouldn’t tell Angel why. The spider suspected it had something to do with how Charlie viewed him as merely something to understand and experiment with, but he didn’t understand why Alastor _was_ okay with her holding Esme. “I was just dropping these off for Alastor.”

“Over here, Charlie. Angel can’t go see him.” Husk sighed, holding his hand out for the stack, Charlie surprised to see him at the bar. She slowly walked past Angel, handing the work to the bartender as Husk groaned. He carefully took the stack and set them on counter of his small kitchen, Halvor returning with the ice. “I’ll take ‘em as soon as Nadine leaves.”

“Thanks Husk.” Charlie smiled, turning her attention back to the spider siblings. “Molly, Arackniss, do you need anything?”

“We-”

“-‘re good, Blondie.” Arackniss interrupted, not giving Molly the chance to speak. He quickly handed Amara back to Angel, huffing again as he turned away from the princess. “Won’t be long, some of us have work to do.”

“Well, you two are always welcome here, whenever you want to come by.” Charlie beamed, and Angel watched as she walked toward the front desk, Vaggie leaning on the surface as she glanced out the side window. Angel watched for a moment before his attention was brought back to the child in his arms, Amara managing to pull some of Angel’s curls loose from his ponytail. The spider smiled as he freed his hair, Amara smiling up at his mother brightly.

“Mama~” Amara cooed, blowing a slight bubble as Angel’s smile grew.

“Yes, Mara? What does my big man want?” Angel giggled, watching as the child in his arms echoed his laugh. He looked up as he heard Molly stand, his twin passing the sleeping Esme into his arms. Angel settled the twins against him, sitting back on the stool as he held his children. Amara reached to wake up Esme but Angel moved him away, adjusting Esme so she could keep sleeping. “Leave your sister alone.”

“May-may.” Amara pouted and Angel looked up as he heard Molly laugh. Molly and Arackniss were both watching Angel with smiles on their faces and the spider couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest.

“They’re a handful, and they grow way fasta than I was expectin’, but I love ‘em all the same.” Angel sighed, moving Amara as the boy reached for his sister again, determined to wake her up. Angel quickly looked down as the boy coughed again, groaning slightly with the pain as the spider frowned. “Six months can’t come fast enough.”

“It’ll be here sooner that you think.” Molly offered, gently walking back up to her twin as she gently stroked Amara’s head as the spiderling leaned into his mother. Angel hummed as he watched his sister’s pink fingers glide through his son’s hair, and he was startled as he felt Arackniss touch his shoulder.

“Yea, you’re already halfway there. Stop trying to rush everything for once.” Arackniss berated, and Angel laughed softly as his brother’s teasing tone. “You’ll miss it once it’s gone.”

“Yeah, you-” But Angel was interrupted again as this time the lobby door burst open, flying straight for the spider and his twins. Angel immediately handed the babies to his siblings, summoning two of his guns as his shots splintered the door, the pieces clattering uselessly to the floor.

“OH ALA-STOR.” Angel groaned as he recognized the voice, rolling his eyes as he stood. It had been so long since Pentious had last shown up at the Hotel that Angel had honestly forgotten he had existed and he didn’t appreciate being reminded of the wanna-be now. Charlie growled as well, allowing Vaggie to stand from where the princess had protected her lover from the debris. Angel heard as the office door opened behind him, although it wasn’t Alastor’s magic and anger he felt radiating behind him.

“ _Jasper._ ”


	14. Chapter 14

Nadine growled, her green magic dripping from her gloves as she walked through the lobby, easily grabbing the next missile with her magic before she threw it back through the hole, the hotel shaking with the detonation. Amara and Esme began to cry from the distress and Angel motioned his siblings up the stairs.

“545. Take the twins there, they’ll be safe.” Angel instructed and the pair nodded, dashing up the stairs without a word. Angel turned back to the hole as Pentious’ machine came into view, Husk and Halvor appearing from around the bar next to the spider. Angel glanced back toward Alastor’s office, surprised that the radio demon had yet to appear.

“He’s under a spell and cannot be woken up.” Nadine spat curtly, Angel suddenly looking over to her as she stood next to him. Her dreads floated in the air around her, and her face appeared more demonic and animalistic as she growled, her green eyes narrow as she watched the machine came closer to the Hotel. “I’ll deal with Jasper.”

“Who’s Jas-” But Angel didn’t a chance to speak as another rocket was fired and once again Nadine caught it with her magic. This time Angel noticed that her magic appeared as an extension on her own hands, catching the explosive before throwing it back at Pentious’ own contraption, causing the snake demon to laugh as he dodged the projectile.

“Oh, but that won’t work this time, Alas-” But Pentious’ voice was cut off as they all stepped outside, Halvor having freed his flames in order to help if needed. Charlie growled as Vaggie stood next to her, spear ready but Angel wasn’t sure how much they would be needed. Nadine was clearly in a weight class of her own, somehow still using her magic on Alastor while effortlessly fighting Pentious. Nadine growled as she crossed her arms, glaring at the machine that hid the demon from view. “Oh ho ho, I never expected to see _you_ here, Nadine. Finally trying to be a proper lady?”

“Leave now, Jasper, and I may even let you live, a courtesy I’m sure my son won’t give you, considering you endangered his children.” Nadine scowled, and Pentious’ laugh filled the destroyed courtyard as the hood opened, the revealing the inventor and his Eggbois as the latter hopped out onto the ground. Angel usually wrote Pentious off as merely a nuisance, but the utter look of distaste and disgust the snake demon shot at Alastor’s mother sent a shiver down the spider’s spine. “I won’t allow you to endanger them further.”

Pentious merely laughed, launching another rocket at Nadine, who easily deflected the explosive. It exploded high in the air above them, and Angel was almost distracted as some of the Eggbois tried to attack him and Nadine. He swiftly kicked away the closest one before firing, easily shooting all the eggs that tried to attack him. He fired another shot to counter a missile launched by another Eggboi toward Nadine, sending the explosive toward Halvor and Husk. Halvor laughed as he grabbed the projectile, it melting in his hands as he grinned.

“You’ve gotten better.” Angel looked to Nadine as she glanced at him, and he shrugged, shooting another Eggboi as it rushed at her.

“I won’t be Alastor’s weakness.” Angel retorted and Nadine huffed, although Angel noticed the twinge of a smile that came to her lips. Their attention was brought back to Pentious as the Snake demon scoffed, shaking his head as he smiled down at Nadine.

“I thought Alastor’s magic seemed similar the first time we fought, but I never would have guessed _you_ were his mother.” Pentious spat, throwing his head back as he laughed again, Angel noticing as Nadine’s fingers twitched. “After all, you died shortly after me. Poor Alastor, having to grow up without his mother.”

“We were together long enough for him to learn not to put up with _bullshit_ like yours.” Nadine scoffed, relaxing her arms slightly as she flicked away one of the Eggbois aiming at her, the creature’s shots heading for Pentious instead. Angel had to resist a smile as Pentious scrambled to move his machine away from the bullets, the snake and his hat glaring as Nadine smiled.

“Well, that explains his poor manners and lack of style. Although I must admit, I’m surprised you found _anyone_ willing to put up with you.” Pentious shot back and Angel watched as Nadine’s smile faded. Alastor never spoke much about his father, but given his general attitude about the subject, and the conflicted look on Nadine’s face, complicated was an understatement. “Probably just as uncultured as you and that brat.”

“ _You should hope ya never hafta meet him._ ” Nadine growled, her fingers moving in more intricate patterns as Angel watched. The spider quickly shot one of the Eggbois as it approached him, not taking his eyes off his mother-in-law. He couldn’t tell if her finger movements had to with Pentious or Alastor, but it was obvious that she was merely using this conversation as a distraction. Charlie seemed to have also picked up on this, incinerating another Egg as it came near her instead of attacking the snake demon. “ _He wouldn’t ‘preciate you talking about moi or his son thataway._ ”

“Well, where is he? Where is the man who would bed a boar like you?” Pentious goaded and Angel barely had time to react as Pentious’ machine exploded, Nadine quickly raising her hand to shelter them from the debris. They were still sent flying to the ground, the landing softened by Nadine’s barrier as she protected herself and the spider. At first Angel thought that the explosion was her doing, but the shocked expression on her face made it obvious that Nadine was just as surprised. She quickly turned to look back at the Hotel, and Angel followed her gaze, gasping by what he saw.

Alastor was standing in the opening, obviously still under Nadine’s spell, as his eyes were closed, and Angel could tell from the way he was breathing that he was still asleep. Alastor’s coat billowed around him from the moving air and Angel watched as the shadows moved behind the Overlord, one taking prominence. The Shadow standing behind him had burning red eyes, and the spider recognized it as the one Alastor always left with him and the twins. The creature raised its hand as Alastor’s body did the same, and Angel was surprised as more shadowy hands appeared around the pair, bright yellow eyes appearing on each appendage. Soon the air was filled with them, all of the eyes focused on Pentious as the snake attempted to crawl from the wreckage.

“ ** _Don’t, talk about my family that way._** ” The voice that came from Alastor’s mouth was not his, and Angel watched as the hands flew forward, grabbing the snake from the rubble as the Eggbois launched themselves toward the Overlord. The Shadow quickly turned its head, Alastor’s head miming the action as the eggs were incinerated, crumbling to ash as soon as the Creature looked at them. Angel’s heart pounded with fear as the hands hovered above him and Nadine, and he could see more where they hovered above Halvor, Husk, Charlie and Vaggie. The other group seemed just as terrified, all except for Charlie, who was looking at Alastor with the same unbelievable expression as Nadine.

Alastor and the creature stepped forward, the ground cracking with each step the pair took. Nadine scrambled to her feet, rushing back toward her son as three of the hands followed her, attempting to grab the deer demon. Nadine smacked the hands away, placing her hands over Alastor’s eyes as she reached him. Angel started to stand but was slammed back into the ground as the hands grabbed him, noticing the same was done to the others.

“Elias! Calm down!” Nadine growled, forcing more of her magic into Alastor as the hands grabbed her, attempting to pull her off Alastor. Angel noticed that the hands holding him down weren’t trying to hurt him and he glanced up to see Pentious as the snake cried out in pain. The hands had morphed into the tentacles, the yellow eyes glaring at the snake as they constricted around his body, clearing attempting to kill Pentious for his words. Angel could hear the bones popping and breaking as Pentious was squeezed and he closed his eyes to block out the sight. “You can’t wake up!”

“Alastor!” Angel cried out as the hands tightened their hold, and the Shadow turned its red eyes to him, Alastor’s head attempting to follow as Nadine tried to hold her son still. At seeing Angel, the creature vanished, and Alastor slumped forward into his mother’s arms, the hands disappearing as she caught him. Angel quickly scrambled to his feet as Nadine picked up her son, and the spider followed as the deer demon carried Alastor back to his office. He closed the door behind them, not wanting to give the others a chance to listen in.

“Nadine, wha-”

“Elias’ magic is starting to awaken in Alastor.” She explained curtly, laying her son back on his couch as she glanced to the ruin floor. A black stained mark was underneath the couch, the remanent of the spell Nadine had cast onto her son. “I was trying to fix the seal, but Alastor must’ve still been able to hear Jasper’s words. Elias is awake enough to hear anything Alastor can.

“Elias is awake?”

“I can’t explain it, Angel. I barely understand it myself.” Nadine growled, redrawing her spell on the floor as Alastor sighed, the black marks glowing green again. The deer demon sighed, standing as she closed her eyes, refusing to look at the spider. “It was Elias’ wish that Lucifer couldn’t use Alastor for his power, and…I can’t break the seal, even if I wanted to. Only fix it.”

“Why does Alastor have his father’s magic?” Angel asked cautiously, and Nadine sighed again, still refusing to look at him.

“Because he wanted to save his son.” She answered quietly, and Angel stopped, recognizing the pain in her voice. The spider dismissed his guns, unsure of what to say as Nadine stood over her son, watching as the spell tried to repair the seal. “Don’t tell Alastor about any of this. Part of the seal requires that Alastor can’t know his father’s true name, as it’s likely Elias doesn’t remember either. Once they know, the seal will be fully broken and there will be nothing I can do to fix it.”

“What happens…if the seal breaks?”

“If we’re lucky, Elias will become a separate entity from Alastor, able to fully retain his magic from him.” Nadine sighed, some of her anger seeping back into her voice. “If we’re unlucky, Alastor will absorb Elias completely, and they will become one person.”

“Why is that-”

“ _You don’t want to lose your partner, do you?_ ” Nadine spat, glaring at Angel over her shoulder. The spider did his best not to recoil from the look, shaking his head as he met her gaze evenly. Nadine’s green eyes narrowed as she judged him, and it was clear she was reluctant to tell him any of this. “If they merge, the being left behind will be neither Elias nor Alastor, but a creature of pure rage. It will just destroy and consume anything it comes across.”

Angel remained silent as Nadine turned back to her son, his eyes locked on his lover on the couch. Alastor looked so peaceful as he slept, and Angel thought back to the Shadow that had hung over Alastor’s shoulder. _Elias…_ that was the Shadow that always watched over him and the twins and Angel frowned.

It had seemed semi-sentient, more than the other shadows at times, but it had never spoken, nor had it ever tried to hurt Angel and the twins. In fact, it seemed intrigued by them, and Angel decided not to tell Nadine about this. As much as she seemed to know about this seal, something wasn’t adding up to the spider, and Charlie seemed to have recognized the voice that came from Alastor as well. Angel wasn’t sure exactly what was going on, but he was determined to find out.

And he was going to make sure Alastor knew too.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucifer laughed as the eye returned to him, the small demonic creature resting gently on his shoulder. The king closed his eyes to the fire, relaxing back in his chair as he hummed. He had assumed it would take longer for the power to awaken inside of Alastor, but it seemed Sir Pentious’ history with Nadine was all the push that was needed. _Simply perfect._

“Seems like it’s time.” Lucifer sat up from his seat, the fire going out as the Fallen turned away from the fireplace. It was time for the next step of Lilith’s plan, and the King hummed to himself as he walked down the hall, drawing his dark hand across the wall. Tainted, just as all the Fallen were. Lucifer’s thoughts turned back to Asmodeus as he walked, remembering how his fellow Fallen had turned to him as soon as the children left.

“Is that-”

“Yes.” Lucifer confirmed, releasing Lilith as she moved away from him, opting to leave the Fallen to discuss their matters in private. “That is his son, and his power and essence is trapped within. I intend to free it.”

“He does look and sound so much like him…” Asmodeus had seemed conflicted as his voice drifted and Lucifer shared the conflict. On one hand, Lucifer passionately believed that they _needed_ that power back to end the Exterminations, but there was no guarantee that his plan would work, no way to ensure the two wouldn’t simply merge. With Amara’s illness however, there was no other option: Alastor would release his father, if for no other reason than to save his own son.

“Too late now.” Lucifer muttered to himself, pulling himself out of his memories as he descended the stairs, walking down into his private Hell. It had been a while since he had stepped into this plane and the King couldn’t help the broad smile that came to his face as he felt the heat accost him. It was never a good idea to cross the Prince of Pride, and even less so when he was the King.

Lucifer ignore the cries of pain and grief as he walked through this pit of torture, focused on finding one particular moth. He wasn’t sure where Valentino would be, he had lost track of the moth’s torture schedule shortly after setting it. He had greater concerns that to keep track of the Overlord and Lucifer sighed he glanced around, noticing Valentino’s antennae sticking out of one of the tar pits. The king quickly made his way over and motioned for the imp dealing out the torture to raise the moth.

The imp obeyed immediately, turning that handle that slowly raised Valentino from the boiling tar, the sticky substance clinging to the moth like a desperate lover. Burns and patches of missing skin covered Valentino’s body as he was raised, and despite the torture, the moth’s eyes still held the same hatred as the day Alastor had condemned him to this Pit.

“How are we Valentino?” Lucifer smiled, twirling his cane as the Moth was deposited at his feet, coughing up more the burning tar. Valentino attempted to lunge at the king, but Lucifer merely sidestepped the moth, chuckling low in his throat. “I wouldn’t test my luck, little one, especially since I’m here to help you.”

“Help…me?!” Valentino managed to croak and Lucifer’s grin darkened, using his cane to lift Valentino’s face to meet his. The Fallen allowed his appearance to slip slightly, Valentino’s eyes growing wide as Lucifer let him peak at the monster underneath. Alastor had seen this appearance too many times for it to frighten him, but for Valentino…well, Lucifer enjoyed the look of fear.

“Yes, in a sense.” Lucifer clarified, dropping Valentino’s head as he moved his cane. “I’ve pulled you out and I’m merely going to walk away. If you manage to make it out of here, then so be it.”

“You-”

“ _You_ will be free, although I think you will find things have changed in your absence.” Lucifer laughed as he turned away, his thoughts turning back to Asmodeus. His fellow Prince wasn’t fond of Lucifer allowing Valentino to torment his daughter, but ultimately agreed that if Azranik couldn’t handle one demon, she didn’t deserve to be there. “And as long as you don’t touch the children, I won’t interfere this time.”

“ _Those bas-_ ”

“ _Touch those children, Valentino,_ ” Lucifer spun around immediately, grabbing the moth’s face with his claws as he growled. It was taking all the King’s willpower not to slip into his Fallen form, his anger filling every fiber of his being as he glared at Valentino. “ _And you will **wish** that I had left you in that tar pit, for the death that awaits you will make this torture look like a getaway._

“Now, if you understand,” Lucifer dropped the moth again, this time walking away before his own anger could ruin Lilith’s wonderful plan. Lucifer knew it wasn’t _his_ anger that Valentino should be afraid of, but the Moth would just have to learn the hard way. After all, for all his cunning and trickery, Valentino wasn’t very smart. “I’ll be on my way. I look forward to the entertainment you’ll provide.”

“I’ll- get you too, Lucifer.” Lucifer chuckled at Valentino’s threat, waving it off as he walked further into his Pit, determined to find one other soul he had down here. It was probably time to release _him_ as well, have some extra pieces on the board. “I’ll…make you pay.”

“You are welcome to try, Valentino.” Lucifer called over his shoulder, heading through another wall of Hellfire as he sought out his second prisoner. The king knew _exactly_ where he would be, and he walked out of the warm pit into a dark cold chamber, pulling a shiver from the Fallen. He walked up to the single coffin, still in the chains that held it in place.

“ _You….traitor…._ ” Lucifer chuckled at the voice that radiated from the structure, casually knocking away the spears that manifested to pierce him.

“Very strong words coming from the one who _chose_ to come with us and then tried to betray me out of simple jealousy.” Lucifer chuckled, standing in front of the coffin as more spears manifested. This time King used his wings to rid himself of the nuisance, laying a hand on the cold metal. “Perhaps I should leave you here.”

“ _What…do you want…Lucifer?_ ”

“I _need_ Satan back.”

“ _Unless you want his head, you can die!_ ” More spears appeared and this time Lucifer allowed them to pierce his body, groaning with pleasure as he was skewered from all angles. _Ah, he had forgotten this delicious pain; pain only Heaven could bring._ “ _I would never help you or **him.**_ ”

“Oh, Azazel, will you _ever_ get over it?” Lucifer moaned as more spears penetrated his body, pinning him to the ground as the coffin shook in its chains. The king laughed, knowing that Azazel was feeling all the same pain he was afflicting onto Lucifer, and enjoying it a lot less than his fellow Fallen. “All because I chose Satan over you. He is a lot of things, but he _never_ tried to betray me like you did. You could have been a Prince with the rest of us, but-"

“ _NEVER!!! I AM BETTER THAN HIM!_ ” The whole room shook as Azazel screamed and this time Lucifer sighed, the spears dissipating as he stood on the floor again, the holes in his clothing disappearing as well. He winced slightly with the pain as he fixed his hat: Lilly would take care of him later, but the wounds did ache slightly. “ _I WILL NEVER-_ ”

“All I want is for you to go Wrath and wait for Satan to return.” Lucifer interrupted, waving his hands as he fixed the walls of the room. “Once there, it is between you and him, and whoever wins can stay in Wrath.”

Silence filled the room as Lucifer finished speaking, and the Fallen twirled his cane as he waited. He knew what Azazel’s answer would be: despite running back to HIM, there was only thing Azazel genuinely wanted, and that was to take Satan’s place. He wanted to be the Prince of Wrath, second to Lucifer, and he would do anything to accomplish that goal.

“ _Where…is he?_ ”

“Gone, as he has been for some time. He and I…had a disagreement and he left. I don’t know how weak he has gotten.” The King fought to keep the frown out of his voice as he spoke. “If he is too weak to defeat you, I don’t need him as a Prince anymore.”

“ _Satan…_ ” Azazel’s chains shook and Lucifer grinned as they disappeared, the coffin crashing into the ground. He watched as the door fell open, the skinny hand appearing on the side. Azazel stepped out, his frame merely skin and bones from the millennia he had been trapped, but he still towered over the King as he stepped out of his tiny prison. “ _When…?_ ”

“If all goes according to plan, very soon. He won’t be able to refuse coming back.” Lucifer chuckled as the Fallen Angel towered over him and he knew from the shaking in Azazel’s limbs that he was weak as well. “Should give you enough time to be ready to face him.”

“ _What…_ ”

“My game? The same as it’s always been, Azazel. I need a Fallen in Wrath to end the Exterminations, and I don’t need _Weakness_.” Lucifer beamed, looking up into those ice blue eyes. “If you can defeat Satan this time, then his seat is yours. If not, well, then I still don’t have to worry about it.”

“ _Why…_ ”

“Because the loser won’t get to live this time.” The King answered darkly, humming as he spoke. Azazel growled at the threat but Lucifer maintained his smile. “After all, I don’t need a repeat of last time, from either you _or_ Satan.”

“ _A fight to the Death then. Good._ ” Lucifer stepped aside as Azazel glided past him, heading to the door that led away from this chilly space. Azazel paused in the doorway, glancing back the King with those icy blue eyes. “ _Tell Satan I’ll be waiting._ ”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Lucifer beamed, twirling his cane as Azazel left, disappearing into the Hellfire on the other side of the portal. The pieces of his little game were all in place now: all he had to do was sit back and watch as everything fell into place. One way or another, the Exterminations would end, and with them, Charlie’s need to redeem a soul. Her attention could _finally_ return to where it belonged and the King chuckled deep in his throat as he began toward the exit.

“ _I won’t._ ”


	16. Chapter 16

Alastor groaned as he started to wake up and he was vaguely aware that his head was on something soft, but firm. He knew from the scent it wasn’t Angel and the Overlord took a deep breath as he left his eyes closed. His body ached from laying down for so long and the radio demon had no idea how much time had passed since his mother’s arrival.

“So, you’re finally awake.” Alastor opened his eyes as Nadine spoke and he looked up to see his mother watching him curiously. Her lips were still in a tight pout, but her eyes were the softest Alastor had seen them in a long time. Despite the dark green her eyes had become from their beautiful brown, Alastor recognized that Nadine had been crying and he slowly sat up from her lap. “Your spider is upstairs with the children.”

“Wha-”

“It is night, the children should be asleep.” Nadine interrupted, sighing heavily as she crossed her arms. “There was…an interruption while I was working the ritual, but it was taken care of.”

“Where you able to determine the source?” Alastor breathed, walking to his desk as he ran his hand through his hair. The lack of weight was still surprising, but the radio demon was glad to be without all the extra. Angel was diligent in trimming it every morning, a ritual that Alastor appreciated more than he knew how to say.

“Yes, I did my best to seal it off.” Alastor turned as he heard Nadine stand, but she faced away from him, a slight growl to her voice. “I’m not sure what Elias’ magic did to you, but I’ll need more time to break the connection completely.”

“What do you mean?”

“I did my best to seal the connection but sealing magic is not my strength Alastor. It was Elias’.” Nadine admitted, still refusing to look at her son. Alastor frowned as he leaned against his desk, waiting for her to continue. “The spell you used…shouldn’t have bound you to another source, so there must’ve been a hidden element to the ritual or using hell beasts changed the result.”

“One is as likely as the other.” Alastor scoffed, thinking to his father. Elias was always very secretive with his magic, never allowing Alastor to know or see his spells. It was only after Elias died that Alastor got access to his father’s book of spells, and by then, his mother was long gone. “I don’t understand why you don’t just ask _him_ about it.”

Nadine froze as Alastor spoke and the Overlord watched his mother with confusion. Whenever he mentioned Elias before, her usual response was anger and to berate him for speaking of his father, despite how poorly the man treated them in the later years of her life. Alastor always thought Elias would be responsible for Nadine’s death, but it was an outsider who had stole his mother from them. It was one of the few times Alastor had seen his father’s anger directed at someone other than him or Nadine, and Elias was gone for days after Nadine’s death. When he finally returned, he ignored Alastor and returned to his study, covered in the blood of his wife’s murderer. Elias and Alastor continued to live together, but Alastor barely interacted with the man. At times Elias would cook for him or leave money out for the young boy, but otherwise Alastor had been left to his own devices. It was if…without Nadine, Alastor no longer mattered to Elias.

“I would if it were possible, but as I’ve said before-”

“Why is it impossible? He must be down her-”

“ _I cannot reach him._ ” Nadine spoke firmly, finally turning to glare at her son and Alastor recoiled slightly out of instinct as her hand flared with her magic. His mother bared her fangs at him, her green eyes flashing dangerously. “ _You would do best to put it out of your mind._ ”

“Yes, Mother.” Alastor sighed, looking away from Nadine as his ears fell. He _knew_ finding Elias would be the easiest way to solve this problem, but Nadine was making it clear she didn’t want him too. He could always do it on his own, but his mother’s fury would know no end if he did. The radio demon took a deep breath, deciding it was best to change the subject for now. “Is my magic safe for Amara?”

“It should be, yes.” Nadine closed her eyes, doing her best to calm herself as she answered the Overlord’s question. “Like I said, you’re not completely sealed off, but if you don’t use too much magic, you won’t pull from it anymore. You should also feel yourself getting exhausted like normal.”

Alastor didn’t answer, instead raising his hand as he manifested his mic and drew a symbol in the air. His office darkened with the spell, and the radio demon hummed as he poured his magic into the symbol. He could feel the drain normally, and the Overlord smiled as he caught the choker, its pink gem glittering perfectly. Alastor looked up to meet Nadine’s gaze, which was back to its conflicted expression as the radio demon cleared his throat.

“Thank you, Mother.”

“I’ll keep searching for a way to permanently seal you off, but for now, just be careful Alastor.” Nadine did her best to smile, but Alastor recognized how hollow and uncertain it was. “A parent should always do their best for their children.”

“Even if they don’t understand it.” Alastor finished, holding the choker tight his hand. Nadine always told him that, even when Alastor _couldn’t_ understand what she meant. Angel was right in some ways; Nadine did not always do what was best for Alastor, but he knew that his mother cared about him, despite his own conflicting emotions towards her. He looked up again as he heard Nadine clear her throat, and saw she had her arms outstretched toward him.

Alastor set down the necklace as he walked toward his mother, accepting her embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. Nadine gently laid her hand on the back of her son’s head, gently stroking his hair as Alastor breathed in her scent. No longer the soft vanilla and honey of his childhood, but the cinnamon and ash of Hell: Alastor hugged his mother tighter as he heard her sigh.

“ _Oh, promise me that someday you and I, Will take our love together to some sky.”_ Alastor sang, and he could feel her stiffen with surprise in his arms, not expecting him to remember the song that his parents once sang, that she had taught to him all those years ago. _“Where we can be alone and faith renew, and find the hollows where those flowers grew.”_

 _“Those first sweet violets of early spring, Which come in whispers, thrill us both, and sing.”_ Alastor felt the tear as it fell in his hair as Nadine sang, but he knew better than to say anything or try to look at his mother. Nadine would never cry in front of Alastor, always hiding her tears until she was alone, and the radio demon knew she would only deny the tear if he tried to address it. “ _Of love unspeakable that is to be_ , _oh promise me. Oh…promise…_ ”

Alastor hugged Nadine tighter as her voice trailed off, no more tears falling from her eyes. They merely existed in silence, both wishing they could go back to those years so long ago, when they had been happy. To have their family back, those early years that Alastor could barely remember, when Elias had been a doting father and loving husband.

“You should get back to your spider.” Nadine whispered, releasing her son as she turned away from him, not allowing him to see her face. The deer woman held herself as she walked out of the office and Alastor could only watch as his mother left, not sure what to say. It was clear that this whole affair was bothering her in a way Alastor had never seen, and the radio demon didn’t like the way this new emotion sat heavily in his chest.

“Shadow.” Alastor whispered, the creature rising from the floor as Alastor summoned it, its icy hands resting on his shoulder. “Find Elias.”

“ _Fufu, are you truly willing to risk her wrath?_ ”

“I don’t know why she won’t try, but…” Alastor paused, stroking a strand of his hair. It was clear to him now that Nadine wanted to, but for some reason was unwilling. “Just find him.”

“ _What a doting son you are._ ” The creature teased as it faded away and Alastor growled slightly as he returned to his desk, retrieving the choker he had made. The radio demon had not expected it or planned it, but he could not imagine if Angel were taken from him the way Elias had lost Nadine. To watch the life he cared about more than anything be stolen away by another… Alastor frowned as he exited his office, making his way upstairs to his room and his mate.

He also could not understand Nadine’s unwillingness to find the man she clearly wanted: if Alastor and Angel were separated, the radio demon knew Angel would do whatever it took to find him again. That was how much Alastor meant to the spider, and the radio demon smiled to himself as he moved closer to that beautiful soul. Despite all that Nadine and Elias had put Alastor through, he couldn’t deny his desire to see them together again, to see the happiness and love he had once seen on their faces once again.


	17. Chapter 17

_That song…I know that song._

Elias manifested in the empty office as Alastor walked out, confused by the scene he had heard. Nadine _knew_ he was bound to Alastor, but for some reason she was lying to their son. Elias had heard Jasper’s voice when taunting Nadine and remembered his anger at the snake’s words but beyond that…nothing. He had not heard anything else after that, only becoming aware again as Alastor awoke in his office.

Elias moved in the space, touching the couch where Nadine had held Alastor, remembering the pain he had heard in her voice. No doubt Alastor had heard it as well, and that’s why the boy had sent his servant to look for him. But Alastor could not find what was already bound to him and the creature frowned as it sat on the surface.

“ _Oh, promise me that you will take my hand, The most unworthy in this lonely land_.” Elias sang softly, closing his eyes as he leaned his body against the couch, carefully to not allow himself to slip into it. As he sat, he began to hear sounds, sounds of a busy town, and when he reopened his eyes, he was no longer in his son’s office, but a busy town and the creature sighed as it stood. Another memory, and the shadow quickly spotted his human body, stomping down the street as he was known to do.

“Lucifer think he can just _make me come back_ after all this time.” Elias muttered under his breath, and the Shadow walked beside his former body silently, accepting the memories as they came back to him. Lucifer…had just reached out to him, asking him to come back to Hell. Elias hated to admit it but it was tempting: he had grown tired of humanity, of their whimsical, boring lives and longed for the excitement he had know in Hell. But Elias also had no desire to bow down to Lucifer anymore, and he scowled again as he stomped down the street. “That _arrogant, prideful-_ ”

Elias stopped mid-step, both the man and the Shadow sharply turning their heads as they felt the anger wash through them. _Such rage, so much wrath…he had not felt it this strong in such a long time._ Elias began toward the alley, his finger flexing in the gloves that hid the demonic claws underneath. _This would be fun._

The Shadow gasped as they stepped into the alley, recognizing Nadine as she was surrounded by three other men. The woman had her back against the wall, but the anger that poured off her…oh Elias could bathe in that hatred and wrath for the rest of his life. The creature watched as his human body stepped forward, not pausing as he approached Nadine’s attackers.

“Now you’re gonna give us wha-what? Who the fuck are you?!” One of the men demanded, turning the blade on Elias as he approached the trio. The shadow chuckled as he watched himself grab the man, lifting the human clean off the ground before slamming the body back down, popping the man’s skull like candy. The blood and viscera splatted onto his coat, but Elias could only smile as he turned his red gaze to the other two men.

“ _I would leave, if I were you._ ” Elias growled and the other men ran off, nearly tripping in their haste. Elias chuckled as he turned to face Nadine, but the Shadow smiled as he watched the scene play out. He was about to be surprised.

“ _Fuckin’ gibface asshole,_ I didn’t ask for your help.” The creature laughed as he remembered how surprised he had been by her reaction, her lack of fear for what he had just done. She cursed more while checking her dress for blood, Elias shocked as he watched her with awe. _My Nadine was never afraid of me, not even when we first met, not even once she knew what I **truly** was._

“Do you even know who you’re talking to, human?!” The Shadow laughed more as he watched his human body grow angry, the red marks on his face beginning to appear in his annoyance. _Wait, marks?_ “I am-”

“ _I don’t give a **fuck** who you are, or what you just did._” Nadine interrupted, poking Elias in the chest as she pushed him out of her face. She glared up into his red eyes with her brown, and the Shadow shivered as he remembered the feeling of her anger filling him. “I didn’t _need_ your help, and you will get no thanks from me for it.”

With that Nadine began out of the alley, and Elias couldn’t help but watch as she walked away. The Shadow sighed happily as he opened his eyes on the couch, a smile coming to his lips as he remembered meeting his wife. It had been that day, that meeting that had caused him to stalk her, determined to have that anger directed at him again. It was such a strange new feeling, to have a _human_ angry with _him_ , and not afraid.

Nadine always hated when she would see him following her, attempting to change her path from home to work, but Elias would always find her. He was like a moth to her flame: Nadine was so full of rage that he could pick her out in an instant, and it never took him long to determine her new route.

And so, they continued for weeks, with her avoiding him and Elias determined to have her attention again, and it was only fate that he would have his chance. The Shadow sighed as he remembered that day, once again closing his eyes as he was taken back into those ancient streets. He was losing control of his form, desperate to try and return to his home as he stumbled through the back alleys. _The frustration, his hate: why does HIS light still affect me?!_

 _“_ Well, lookie here boys, guess Mr. Savior ain’t so tough after all. _”_ Elias glared over his shoulder as he heard to voice of Nadine’s former attackers, this time joined by two new men. Elias growled as he held his face, determined to keep his transformation under control. As much as he wanted to destroy these flies for _thinking_ they could harm him, he _needed_ to return home. Only there could he suppress the light, and Elias growled as he turned away from them.

“ _I have no time for you humans._ ” Elias spat, scoffing as he heard them laugh behind him. _Maybe he **should** let them see what he truly was, tremble in fear and awe before **he tore the flesh from their bo-**_

“Oh, so messing with me wasn’t enough.” Elias turned as he felt that familiar rage and he looked to see Nadine standing between him and the other men. She must’ve come down as different alley and the Shadow sighed happily as he remembered this moment. Nadine had felt nothing but pure rage before, but this time…this time there was excitement. _There was joy._ She was happy to be angry, to be upset and Elias barely heard what she said to the men as he watched her blow the powder in their faces, forcing the men to retreat again.

‘ _This moment’_ Elias thought to himself as he watched his human body stare lovestruck at their wife, her turning to face him as the transformation stopped in his surprise. ‘ _it was that moment, that alley, that Nadine became my wife.’_

“ _Tender memories?_ ” Elias opened his eyes as he heard the voice of his son’s servant, and he opened his red eyes to meet that icy blue. The creature smiled at him knowingly, and Elias couldn’t help his annoyance at his fellow Shadow. “ _It would seem our Master still is so blind to the truth._ ”

“ _Nadine seems keen on keeping him that way._ ” Elias growled, refusing to look away from Alastor’s Shadow. “ _Why are **you** lying to him?_”

“ _I cannot lie to him; he is the one who refuses to see.”_ The creature chuckled and Elias frowned. For a servant of his son, this Shadow was just as deceptive and manipulative as Alastor was, even to Alastor himself. “ _I cannot find what has already been found, and as long as he remains blind, he will never notice you here._ ”

“ _Then you should open his eyes, rather than continue to cover them._ ”

“ _Alastor is only blind to what he chooses to be blind to, just as he chose to ignore his desire for the spider for so long. He’ll only listen to me when he’s willing._ ” The Shadow chuckled and Elias growled more. “ _Don’t be so upset, **Father** , you know how we can be. He’ll see the truth when he can no longer deny it._”

“ _You will have no choice._ ” Elias sighed, closing his eyes again as he wished he could sink back into his memories rather than talking in circles with his son’s Shadow. He raised his hand, flexing dark fingers as he forced the darkness to take shape, resembling his former appearance more than he had been able to do before. Nadine may have sealed Alastor off from Elias’ magic, but Elias seemed to be able to access it just fine. “ _I gain more of myself as time flows._ ”

“ _Indeed, Father. Perhaps in time, you will be free of us._ ” The Shadow chuckled, and Elias frowned as he released his power, returning to his shapeless form. He wasn’t sure what would happen if the Seal broke, or what Lucifer would do to Alastor if it did, but Elias knew it was merely a matter of time. Nadine _couldn’t_ repair the seal: all she could do was adjust it, shift it to buy time, and Elias sighed as he allowed himself to disappear from the office, returning to that endless darkness that held the other trapped souls.

_Perhaps._


End file.
